Lo que el miedo se llevò
by elenalunapotter
Summary: Cuando la ceguera es voluntaria, al recobrara la vista  casi siempre con una tragedia , no nos damos cuenta de lo preciado que poseemos... hasta que ya no està.


**LO QUE EL MIEDO SE LLEVO**

**XXXXXX**

'_¿En dónde estoy?'_ pensó Hermione al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente y abría los ojos lentamente. Al principio todo era borroso para ella: apenas lograba ver más allá de su nariz, pero la luz que la rodeaba era una clara señal de que era de día –o sería mediodía?- y de a poco pudo enfocar. Estaba recostada de lado mirando hacia un armario abierto que no tenía ningún objeto de no ser por los cajones en la parte inferior... y sin embargo no reconocía el lugar.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y el esfuerzo por abrir de par en par los ojos mientras intentaba recordar en dónde estaba le provocó un zumbido en la cabeza. No era doloroso, pero definitivamente era muy molesto.

De repente, pequeños flashazos de la noche anterior acudieron a su memoria y –oh! Cuando se sentó sobre lo que era una cama, notó un fresco viento que le llegó a la espalda cuando la sábana que la cubría resbaló hasta su cintura... estaba desnuda y sus pezones se irguieron al contacto con el fresco ambiente. Todo llegó a su memoria de una manera tal que se mareó.

'_Ya recuerdo... lo de anoche... cielos!'_ Lenta y suavemente se sentó y, casi con miedo, sigilosamente, volteó para ver el resto de la cama; un cuerpo le daba la espalda. Lo primero en lo que se fijó era la cabeza; una cabellera corta y rizada de castaño dorado era la única seña que podía reconocer... la espalda, musculosa al igual que los brazos, pudo recordarlos por la fuerza con que la aprisionaba... se movía... más recuerdos llegaron a su memoria.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios, más de amargura que de conciencia absoluta. Suspiró. Suspiró como aquellos que saben que sus osadías tendrían consecuencias, pero no era nada que no tuviera remedio. ¿Qué más daba? Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Y sin importar nada, ya sabía cuál era su curso de acción. Ya estaba decidido... desde hace tiempo.

* * *

Después de un año de haber salido de Hogwarts, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot y Hermione Granger decidieron independizarse y conseguir un departamento para rentar en Edimburgo. El rumbo de sus vida había dado un giro muy diferente al que la castaña había planeado o supuesto.

El siguiente primero de septiembre, después de que Harry acabara con Voldemort frente a tantas personas de la comunidad mágica, se reestablecieron las actividades en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y donde todos tendrían que repetir año. Era obvio: con "maestros" como los hermanos Carrow se perdió un tiempo precioso, pero no era irremediable.

El trío dorado de Hogwarts, a pesar de que permanecieron unidos todos esos años, todas esas experiencias, se distanciaron un tanto. Ya ninguno podía reconocerse después de todo eso. Fueron demasiadas cosas las que vivieron por intentar permanecer con vida y debían replantearse, cada uno, su propia personalidad y significado. Especialmente Harry.

Mientras el ojiverde pasaba pensativas horas contemplando los libros, aunque en realidad tampoco estudiaba gran cosa, Hermione y Ron iniciaron una discreta y silenciosa relación. Y sin embargo no siempre estaban juntos. Pasaban demasiado tiempo discutiendo porque sus puntos de vista sobre sus necesidades no coincidían por ningún lado de no ser lo único que, al parecer, los mantenía unidos: Harry. El mismo Ron no se hallaba. Ninguno de los tres estaba seguro de lo que quería. Así, la relación o lo que sea que hubieran sido Hermione y Ron, se disipó como la neblina después de una intensa lluvia.

Bueno, no dejaron de ser amigos. Fue quizá un acuerdo tácito cuando dejaron de tomarse las manos y los escasos besos –ninguno tan intenso como el que experimentaron al día de la batalla de Hogwarts- dejaron de existir. No habían mediado palabra, sólo... dejó de ser, y ese fue el final. Continuaron su debatida amistad y en eso se quedó, como si ho hubiera cambiado nada entre ellos. Pero solo fue eso porque incluso sus rutinas parecían haber perdido el eje de la costumbre.

Por primera ves en mucho tiempo, Harry dedicaba sus intereses al estudio. Ahora podía hacerlo sin magos tenebrosos tras de él o conspiraciones mortales contra su persona, y su fama se fue hasta los cielos después de haber aniquilado con el azote del mundo mágico en Gran Bretaña. Pero esto no significaba para Harry un alivio. Tampoco le quitaba el sueño que Kingsley, ahora Ministro de Magia, quisiera hacer una fiesta por todo lo ancho de la antigua nación en su honor, por supuesto con su respectivo reconocimiento de querer entregarle la Orden de Merlín primera clase. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de aceptarla si no le daban una igual a todos –sí, a todos- los que pelearon a su lado, vivos o muertos. Después de eso, los miembros del Wisengamot entraron en sesión. Para cuando terminaron de deliberar, aproximadamente en noviembre, cuando Hermione y Ron terminaron, se decidió que solo Harry recibiría tal honor mientras que los demás se llevarían una medalla honoraria. Harry declinó cuando Kingsley se lo comunicó junto con la profesora McGonagall dentro de la oficina de la severa directora y dijo que podían dar el mentado reconocimiento a la tumba de Voldemor por todo el gusto que le inspiraba. _'¡Qué estupidez!'_

Después de eso, su único aliciente era que Ron, Hermione y Ginny apoyaban su decisión, pero eso no evitó que Harry se retrayera del resto del colegio, lo cual hizo sin importarle madres. Ya estaba hastiado: cuchicheaban cuando pasaba por los corredores, algunos descaradamente lo señalaban; las chicas –de todos los grados- se le acercaban para decirle insensateces: _'¿quieres ir a Hogsmade conmigo? Podemos ir s tomar algo en la cafetería de Madame Pudipié', '¿Es cierto que tienes un hipogrifo tatuado en el pecho?', 'Me dijeron que te gustan las ranas de chocolate; tengo una tarjeta donde sales sosteniendo el Cáliz de Fuego'_.

'_¿Cómo puede haber una imagen mía sosteniendo el Cáliz de Fuego? Jamás me la dieron y mucho menos me tomaron fotografías!'_ pensó Harry mientras le lanzaba una mirada de hastío a la pobre chica de quinto de Hufflepuff y, sacudiendo la cabeza en incredulidad, la dejó con la mano extendida mostrándole la tarjeta coleccionable.

De vez en cuando, algún miembro del ED salía en su ayuda y disipaba el corro de chismosos que lo rodeaban y con un "no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos" amonestaban a los curiosos hasta que lo dejaban en paz... por el momento.

Para Ron esto significaba un hecho sin precedentes. Él lo tomaba mejor que Harry, quizá porque ser el centro de atención era nuevo para él, y sin Hermione a su lado, la dedicación de las chicas hacia su persona era como haber ganado un trofeo en pleno torneo de Quidditch. Hacía lo que no pudo hacer nunca porquela atención era desviada hacia Harry. Coqueteaba con cuanta chica se le acercaba, todas ellas muy dispuestas y voluntariosas, y Hermione, lejos de encelarse o irritarse, sonreía por dentro. Se alegraba por él porque era muy cierto lo que y una vez le dijo a Harry: con tantos hermanos, jamás hubo la atención debida a lo bueno que el pelirrojo tenía, y con un amigo como Harry, no era más que una sombra. No era culpa de ninguno de ellos. Pero ahora Ron ya era alguien, si no por los logros heroicos, y a pesar de comportarse como un cretino egoísta cuando los abandonó en la tienda, lo era porque su valentía y honor, al final, lo reivindicaron.

Además de eso, Harry declinó la capitanía del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y la pasó a manos de Ron, con la aprobación de McGonagall, aunque no dejó de ser el buscador.

Hacer su vida significaba pensar. Y eso hacía Harry sin poder evitarlo. A cuestas llevaba una inmerecida culpa por las muertes de sus seres queridos, la lista había aumentado. Dos de las que más lamentaba eran las de Remus y Tonks, que dejaron a un pequeño huérfano atrás sin la menor posibilidad de crecer al lado de sus padres. Afortunadamente no estaba solo. Andrómeda se haría cargo. Y Harry no lo desatendería. Asumiría su papel de padrino tan bien como pudiera y más.

Y, por otro lado, estaba Hermione. Hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no pensar en nada que no fuera compensar el tiempo que no estudió. Y no lo tomaba como tiempo perdido puesto que ayudar a Harry, su mejor amigo, más amigo ahora de lo que era antes, más de lo que nunca fue o sería Ron, se convirtió en su prioridad inmediata... pero ahora... ¿ahora qué? Dedicarse a mejorar, ser mejor que cualquiera, incluso mejor que Percy Weasley, talvez llegarle a los talones a Dumbledore... no, quizá no tanto, pero comparase con su figura ideal, y con quien más compatibilizara demasiado, Minerva McGonagall. Lo que más la perturbaba era pensar en sus padres. Aún no se encontraba con ellos. Tenía miedo de hacerles frente, pero decidió que terminar el colegio primero sería su pauta para encontrar su camino hasta ellos. Su familia. Una familia que le dio todo y la aceptó por lo que era: su hija, una bruja.

Oh! Pero no, eso no era todo.

Algo más ocupaba poco a poco sus pensamientos sin importar cuantos pretextos pusiera o cuantos debates internos librara. Y no era solo algo más, era ALGUIEN más. Pero no debía distraerse, sino enfocarse en su meta primaria. Nadie lo impediría.

Aunque era solo engañarse porque su último pensamiento antes de dormir y el primero al despertarse eran los brillantes ojos esmeralda que no podía –o quizá no quería- evitar evocar.

Y así pasaron el último año en Hogwarts.

* * *

La convivencia entre Hermione, Padma y Hannah corrió con tanta cordialidad que la castaña se asombraba de recordar que ninguna de las tres había sido unidas entre ellas mientras estaba en el colegio. Nadie lo hubiera creído. Lo cierto es que las chicas tenían muchos intereses en común, eran tan respetuosas y compatibles entre sí que pudieron convivir con pasmosa facilidad.

Harry y Ron habían decidido tomar residencia en Grimmauld Place y, cuando el ojiverde se lo ofreció, cuando los tres se trasladaron a la Madriguera al salir de Hogwarts, después de casi un año bajo ese techo, Hermione sintió que era mejor tomar su propio camino, hacer que las cosas sucedieran... por lo menos mientras tenía la fuerza para desprenderse de ellos.

Todos los Weasley, y por supuesto Harry, intentaron disuadirla con cuanto argumento encontraron... sin éxito alguno. Hermione era, y siempre sería, obstinada.

Verla partir a Edimburgo fue como quitarle un brazo a un ser humano que apenas se podía mover.

Para Hermione las razones eran obvias. No así para el resto de los que la conocían. Su obstinación era defendida con un argumento que nadie, mientras ella viviera, conocería. La verdad jamás saldría a la luz. Ni siquiera sobre su cadáver.

Lo único que le decía a los demás era:

-Pienso que he pasado demasiado tiempo con dos muchachos. Si esto sigue así, voy a encontrarme un día de estos sin senos y con una extremidad de más- y reía tan sinceramente como podía de sólo imaginarse a sí misma transformada en chico... y la risa suave se apagaba al recordar que en una ocasión experimentó su cuerpo transformarse en un chico... cuando, por seguridad, tuvo que tomar la poción multijugos y ella ya no era ella, sino el doble de Harry Potter. Un suspiro añorado terminaba con la explicación, al menos para ella.

Para cuando Hermione se mudó, Harry y Ron empacaban sus cosas. Como la castaña ya había llevado las suyas en el departamento en Edimburgo, ayudó a sus "chicos" a organizar sus pertenencias y arreglar Grimmauld Place, con la ferviente ayuda de Kreacher. Quince minutos antes de aparecerse en Londres, Ron se despedía de Molly quien evidentemente, como una madre dedicada y amorosa, le hacía jurar al más chico de sus varones que la visitaría pronto y Ron rodaba los ojos alegando que no se iba a ir al otro lado del mundo y aunque así fuera, se aparecería con facilidad de un lugar a otro; Hermione, por medio de magia, acomodaba el último baúl a la entrada de la Madriguera y recordó que Harry aún no había puesto su nueva escoba junto con los paquetes. Cuando fue a buscarlo, no pudo encontrarlo dentro de la casa; preguntó a los habitantes, pero nadie supo decirle su paradero.

Se acercó sigilosamente tras la bodega de las escobas en la parte trasera de la rústica casa, y lo que vio le hizo desear jamás haberlo encontrado: Harry sostenía la cintura de Ginny como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras sus labios se unían con algo que sólo podía describir con una palabra: amor.

Automáticamente, Hermione retrocedió unos pasos por donde llegó mientras un doloroso nudo en el estómago le impedía soltar sonido alguno y su corazón parecía galopar dentro de su pecho con la impresión de que jamás nada la había asaltado de aquella manera. Tomar aire era casi imposible. Sólo era consiente de que la imagen que sus ojos captaron momentos antes la perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Hizo uso de toda su fuerza, al punto de no parecer humana, para mantener sus sentimientos a raya.

Nada, absolutamente nada, la pondría en evidencia.

Cuando por fin los tres jóvenes llegaron a Grimmauld, Harry y Ron decidieron hacer un brindis, pero Hermione de inmediato se disculpó alegando que tenía que terminar de poner sus cosas en orden en el departamento.

-Debiste venirte con nosotros, Hermione- le reprochó Harry por enésima vez mientras Ron iba por cervezas de mantequilla a la cocina, dejando q los dos jóvenes en la estancas que, francamente, ahora se respiraba acogedora. Hermione le sonreía con ironía pero el chico no pareció notarlo. –Hay espacio de sobra.

-No me necesitan.

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¿quién más va a ayudarnos a no salirnos de control? ¿quién va a poner las reglas? ¿quién nos va a reprender por hacer nuestra santa voluntad?

La castaña sintió más profundamente su decepción.

-Ese es el punto, Harry. No soy tu madre y Ron ya tiene una- Harry ya le estaba diciendo "no quise decir eso" cuando la castaña no lo dejó acabar – Y ya son lo bastante mayores para hacer lo que crean correcto. No entré a sus vidas para ponerlas en orden, eso corre por cuenta de ustedes-. Ahora se ponía agresiva, talvez para poner un poco de distancia que la chica, bien sabía, hacía falta.

-No quise ofenderte, Hermione. Yo sólo...

-Bien, no me ofendes. Pero es lo mismo. No debo permanecer tanto tiempo con ustedes. Quiero ser independiente.

-Siempre lo has sido. Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿porqué irte con unas chicas con las que apenas has hablado en todos estos años?

-Eso crees tú. El que nos rodearan los problemas no me hacía menos social. Yo entablé amistad con ellas hace mucho tiempo. Tienen personalidades muy afines a mí y abrirme paso entre el resto de la gente me va ayudar a crecer.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que por nosotros... no, no nosotros, sino por mí, te has recluido del resto?

-No, eso lo dijiste tú. Jamás creí que lo tomaras así, Harry. Madura- Hermione, exasperada, levantó los brazos al aire como pidiendo a los cielos una paciencia que hacía mucho se le había terminado. –Vivir más tiempo con ustedes significaría más juergas y menos seriedad. Quiero hacer otras cosas, Harry, y si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos será mejor que lo aceptes porque así es como soy. No pienso cambiar y menos después de...- ¡No podía creerlo! Estuvo a punto de revelarle lo que presenció en la bodega de las escobas 'Así o más estúpida?'

Pero para su desgracia, Harry quedó intrigado con lo que no terminó de decirle la chica.

-¿Después de qué?- insistió el ojiverde pero Hermione negó con la cabeza. –Después de qué, Hermione. ¿qué es lo que ibas a decir?

-Nada. No tiene la menor importancia. No voy a discutir contigo.

-Pues no te vas a ir sin decírmelo, así tenga que encerrarte en esta casa-. De dos zancadas se acercó a la chica y al sujetó de los brazos. Hermione sentía que las rodillas le flaqueaban; su cercanía amenazaba con arrebatarle la poca fuerza que le quedaba y no ayudaba que el rostro del ojiverde estuviera a unas pulgadas del suyo. Podía oler su fresco cabello azabache y la colonia que asaltaba toda su voluntad; los labios fruncidos del chico se le antojaban como el dulce prohibido y sino fuera porque un atisbo de razón atacó incesantemente a su corazón con la imagen de Harry y Ginny unidos en un amoroso beso, se hubiera abalanzado a él para probar si su imaginación y fantasías eran ciertas. -¿Qué ibas a decir?- repitió Harry lenta pero firmemente en un tono que no dejaba lugar a negativas y Hermione le soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió en su desesperación.

Era lo mejor.

-No pienso cambiar- respondió Hermione, y esta vez se propuso a desafiarlo con la mirada –y menos después de todo lo que me acabas de decir. No soy niñera para vigilar lo que hagan o dejen de hacer y si crees que esa ha sido mi labor todos estos años, entonces no me conoces en absoluto.

Harry se quedó tan desconcertado que Hermione aprovechó a quitárselo de encima con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar en sus manos para empujarlo. La castaña le iba a decir algo más y ya había abierto la boca pero se arrepintió, cogió su varita la cual había dejado sobre la mesa de la estancia y en un parpadeo se escuchó el "crack" que anunciaba su desaparición.

* * *

Pasaron meses antes de que volvieran a dirigirse la palabra.

Pero era evidente que algo en su amistad se había quebrado irreparablemente.

Cuando Ginny fue a visitarla, días después de su discusión con Harry, Hermione intentó poner su mejor rostro disimulando, por un lado, el dolor del simple recuerdo que acudía con frecuencia a su mente y, por el otro lado, la suposición de la presencia de la pelirroja en su departamento. Afortunadamente ni Padma ni Hannah estaban y algo le decía que no era casualidad.

Y no se equivocó. Ginny fue a hablar con ella –aceptando, sonrojada, que estuvo esperando hasta que Hannah y Padma salieran del departamento- sobre la discusión que se dio entre ellos pero la castaña sentía que esto no iba a llegar a ningún lado. La castaña le contó los hechos de esa tarde y sus razones, pero aunque la pelirroja parecía comprenderla –aunque los ojos de la chica decían que no le creía una sola palabra- le insistió en que recapacitara. Obviamente ella no se disculparía, todo era por el hocicón de Harry por no pensar antes de hablar, pero sus argumentos eran de no acabar con una amistad tan fuerte por un malentendido. Hermione sólo le respondió que lo pensaría.

Pero la verdad es que todo ese fatídico día, en conjunto, le afectó de sobremanera porque le decía que, tan importante era Hermione en la vida del ojiverde, como lo era cualquier otro, sin mayores esperanzas de que el muy ciego se diera cuenta de que lo amaba perdida y ciegamente... entonces, ¿quién había estado más ciego, ella o Harry? Porque sólo hasta el final se había ella dado cuenta de cuán profundo era lo que sentía por él, un sentimiento que mientras más negara su existencia, más fuerte se aferraba a su vida.

En esos meses que Harry y Hermione se apartaron, la chica aprovechó a salir con Padma y Hannah cuando fuera posible. Había tomado un puesto en el ministerio como asistente junio en el departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales y no era más que el de un office boy en un despacho muggle. Esto no solo le permitía gozar de un horario y sueldo burocráticos, sino también para escalar con el tiempo aunque fuera en contra de lo que alguna vez juró no hacer. Kingsley la había recomendado personalmente con Hubert Pamphlet, director del área, y pronto descubrió que Hermione tenía talento para la diplomacia. Empezaría desde abajo, como los demás, pero lejos de desanimarse, encontró que era el mejor camino para aprender, desde sus cimientos, la verdadera labor diplomática.

Cada vez se adentraba un poco más, un paso a la vez, para llegar a cualquier otro departamento. Sin favoritismos ni concesiones –Hermione aborrecía eso tanto como el maltrato hacia los elfos domésticos; lucharía por una posición.

Mientras tanto, ya encontraba el valor para ir a buscar a sus padres. Lo tenía todo planeado.

* * *

Ron por fin consiguió lo que quería. Después de muchos entrenamientos –en los que Harry y todos sus hermanos le ayudaron- logró entrar como reserva en el Puddlemere United. Algo es algo. No iba de gira si había torneos; primero fueron arduos y rigurosos entrenamientos. Harry tenía miedo, al principio, creyendo que su pelirrojo amigo, al abrirse paso con tremendo equipo, cayera en un vicio puesto que tres o cuatro veces regresó en completo estado de ebriedad a Grimmauld Place. Hasta que se convenció, en una ocasión, de que talvez no era necesario preocuparse tanto. Una tarde, después de entrenar, volvió a casa...

Y no volvió solo.

Harry no estaba, pero cuando llegó de su cita con Ginny, después de dejarla en la Madriguera, escuchó risitas que venían del piso superior y, como todo dueño, se dio a la tarea de investigar qué demonios pasaba bajo su techo.

Esta de más decir que la impresión lo dejó sin habla cuando encontró la puerta de la habitación de Ron abierta y sobre la cama estaban poco más que desvestidos el pelirrojo y Luna Lovegood.

Y ese fue el comienzo de la regeneración de Ron.

Esa pareja era tan extraña y dispar como la Luna y el Sol, y sin embargo parecían completarse como dos piezas de rompecabezas, hechas para embonar. Harry miró con buenos ojos el acontecimiento –aunque cada vez que recordaba el episodio sentía una punzada en el estómago y se ruborizaba- porque, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los complejos de Ron desaparecían al mismo tiempo que sus cualidades mejoraban; Luna, por su parte, no parecía haber cambiado excepto en una cosa: su ensoñadora mirada iba ahora acompañada de un brillo que antes no estaba. Otra prueba de que el amor estaba cerca pero sólo los que son voluntariamente ciegos, no lo ven.

Harry se planteaba si él y Ginny se veían igual que Ron con Luna.

Y no es que lo dudara, pero había ocasiones en que sentía que había algo, como una brisa liviana y veraniega, que no le permitía ver algo, que se le escapaba una idea. Esto no le inquietaba porque no hacía el más mínimo caso.

Harry solo tenía ojos para Ginny.

Y ese era el problema.

Ginny incursionaría como sanadora en San Mungo. Sus altas calificaciones le permitieron encontrar una residencia ahí y logró ser aceptada. Mientras tanto, Harry se dio unas vacaciones para viajar a diferentes lugares mientras la pelirroja se dedicaba de lleno a buscar su puesto en el hospital. Harry no tenía prisa alguna ni ella tampoco.

De vez en cuando, mientras Harry visitaba otros países, ya fuera en Europa o América, le venía a la mente su querida amiga. Si encontraba un circo, pensaba en lo furiosa que Hermione se pondría por ver a los animales en cautiverio bajo el argumento de que los explotaban sin pensar que eran criaturas que podían sentir. Si pasaba por una reserva ecológica que tuviera basura a la vista, pensaba que Hermione se pondría al instante a limpiar mascullando que iría a la comisaría más próxima a denunciar la contaminación que se producía al medio ambiente.

En una ocasión viajó hasta Guatemala y no pudo sentirse más que decepcionado cuando, casi en medio de la nada, encontró una mujer frente a la puerta de su casa, trabajando con barro. La señora ya se veía mayor, quizá de setenta años con un evidente problema de artritis y reumas. Junto a ella habían tres pequeños no mayores de diez años ayudándole a la señora y, tras de ellos, un anciano fumando lo que probablemente era marihuana, a juzgar por la pestilencia que llegaba hasta la nariz de Harry. En ese momento se acercó una mujer más joven, no contaría más de veinte años, cargando un bebé a sus espaldas mientras, por delante, tenía un inmenso vientre. Estaba embarazada. Y no obstante con eso, en cada mano llevaba una cubeta con agua.

'_Si Hermione estuviera aquí...'_

Pero al instante se sacudió ese pensamiento porque un miedo inenarrable se apoderaba de él.

No se tomó la molestia de analizar porqué.

La siguiente navidad, en la víspera, Harry regresó de su largo viaje y Ron lo recibió con una copa de whisky de fuego.

Como Harry no parecía cansado, se dedicaron a conversar, o mejor dicho, Harry se la pasó contándole sobre los lugares y personas que vio, la comida que saboreó, los paisajes señoriales y las costumbres extrañas. Hasta que les dieron las cinco de la mañana.

En la Madriguera todo era un intenso movimiento. Mientras los dos muchachos dormían aún al mediodía en Grimmauld Place, el resto de los Weasley se dedicaba a armar la cena de esa noche. Alrededor de las seis, Harry y Ron hicieron su aparición y Ginny fue la primera en recibirlos: la pelirroja se lanzó a los brazos del ojiverde con un entusiasmo y alegría que no decepcionó al joven y, en respuesta, éste se aferró a ella como si lo que viera no lo creyera, como si fuera tan irreal que necesitara sujetarla para tener por cierto que realmente fuera Ginny. De alguna manera, la pelirroja había logrado hacerse más hermosa de lo que era ya. O talvez sólo fuera porque Harry la añoraba como un desquiciado.

Luego de esa demostración, vino la de Luna, que emuló lo que su pelirroja amiga hizo, y se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Ron. El chico había ganado músculos con tantos entrenamientos que no le costó ningún esfuerzo cargar a su entusiasta novia.

Momentos después salió Molly de la cocina y recibió a Harry con un abrazo efusivo y una palmada en la mejilla y, mientras esto sucedía, Hermione salía con un platón lleno de ensalada en las manos y Harry la vio. Cruzaron las miradas y una sonrisa de la castaña fue lo único que necesitó.

Todo estaba perdonado.

O al menos eso fue lo que Harry interpretó.

Después de la cena, Hermione se disculpó diciendo que ya era tarde y cuando Molly y Ginny intentaron disuadirla para que pasara la noche con ellos, la castaña estuvo a punto de aceptar... un segundo más tarde declinó el ofrecimiento diciendo que se tenía que levantar temprano al día siguiente. Cuando le preguntaron el porqué, no les quiso decir.

Justo cuando salía por la puerta principal, Harry la detuvo. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y ésta estaba tan conciente de su presencia y de su deseo hacia él que casi podía jurar que el calor de la mano del chico atravesaba la gruesa chamarra.

-¿De verdad no quieres quedarte?- preguntó Harry tímidamente encontrando sus ojos con los de ella.

-No es que no quiera, Harry- mintió ella –es que ya tengo otros planes.

-¿Cuáles?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

Harry no pudo responderle porque ni él sabía para qué quería saber y, francamente, le daba miedo saberlo.

-Porque... bueno... hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, y la última vez...

-La última vez- continuó ella tan relajadamente como sus nervios le permitieron –tuvimos una discusión que no vale la pena. Comprendo que te preocupes por mí, y yo también me preocupo por ti, es normal. Pero he hecho borrón y cuenta nueva. Lo que sea que nos hayamos dicho no ha dañado nuestra amistad... y espero que lo mismo sea para ti.

Harry estaba seguro de que la chica no era del todo sincera porque su respuesta tenía un tono frío y calculador que nunca antes había usado con él.

-Sí... yo también quiero dejar eso atrás y disculparme por ser un idiota. No mereces que te trate así.

Hermione le sonrió suavemente pero con tristeza. Se daba cuenta de que eso era lo único que podría recibir de él: consideración.

En ese momento, Luna, de la nada, apareció tras de Harry.

-Y bien... ¿qué esperan?-. Ambos chicos miraron con sorpresa a la rubia sin entender a lo que se refería hasta que ésta apuntó con el dedo justo arriba de sus cabezas y dijo: -Es un beso obligado- y los jóvenes miraron para arriba: había muérdago colgando del marco de la puerta.

Harry rió ligeramente y con picardía, pero Hermione se alteró al punto de perder la cordura, y lo peor fue que se estaba delatando cuando sintió que desprendía calor del rostro con la misma intensidad del sol de mediodía. O Harry no lo notaba o lo hizo pasar por la siempre vergüenza interna que le daba a la joven cuando la sorprendían.

'_Maldición!'_ pensó Hermione mientras se odiaba a sí misma por su evidente reacción.

Antes de que otra cosa pasara por su cabeza, Hermione le dio a Harry un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla, tan rápido que apenas el chico registró lo que pasaba, más por el roce de los rizos sobre su rostro que por la suave piel de sus rojo labios que le dejaron una cosquilleante sensación en el lugar que ella besó. Luna dio unas palmadas entusiastas y con un "hasta pronto", la castaña dio media vuelta y, tres pasos después, giró... y desapareció frente a los asombrados ojos de Harry que se quedaron viendo al punto donde momentos antes Hermione estaba.

* * *

La verdad es que Hermione no tenía ningún plan para el día de navidad que no fuera quedarse en cama a pesar de que Hannah le suplicó que fuera con ella a visitar a su familia. Padma se había ido a París a visitar a Parvati y Lavender y no regresaría sino hasta mediados de enero.

Como Padma llevaba en San Munfo un año más que Ginny, pedir vacaciones le fue tan fácil mientras que Hannah, al igual que Hermione, trabajaba en el ministerio, sólo que ella era asistente del departamento de Regulación Mágica. De esa manera era ameno convivir con ellas, pero se dio cuenta de que Hannah a veces era muy insistente y cuando ningún ruego funcionó, la rubia le deseó una feliz navidad el día anterior y se fue con tristeza de ahí.

El departamento sería para ella sola durante tres días.

Tres días en los que, acompañada de varias botellas de chardoné, se dedicó a leer y releer los libros protocolarios encerrada a piedra y lodo. Era bueno para ella estar sola aunque no podía evitar sentir nostalgia de un pasado que ahora se le antojaba olvidar. Tristemente llegaba la noche en la que, ella sabía, sucumbiría ante la impotencia y el dolor que suponía la liberación a la que sólo tenía oportunidad de dar rienda suelta en medio de la oscuridad donde era más fácil lidiar con su batalla interna por sacar a Harry definitivamente de su corazón y, si en el proceso perdía la capacidad de amar del todo, no le hubiera podido importar menos.

Creía que, si hacía a su dolor salir en lastimeros gritos y lamentos acompañados de lágrimas y algunas copas de vino, tarde o temprano acabaría.

Se odiaba por amar a Harry; por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el fantasear con él; por haber caído en lo que ella consideraba una traición hacia Ginny porque no tenía derecho de amarlo igual que la pelirroja y por traicionar la confianza y amistad que Harry le ofreció con tanta nobleza.

En ningún momento pensó que salir con otros chicos le ayudaría. Todo lo contrario. Evitó contacto alguno con el sexo opuesto por pensar que adquiriría la manía de comparar a cada hombre con Harry y no era justo para ninguno.

Con pesar, se dio cuenta de que los siguientes días nadie la buscó.

Era mejor así.

Y el "era mejor así" se lo repitió una y otra vez durante un año más, pensando que, a fuerza de decirlo en voz alta, se convenciera a sí misma y se hiciera realidad.

* * *

Durante el siguiente año, Harry y Hermione se vieron pero solo ocasionalmente. Simplemente porque coincidían. Y él siempre llevaba a Ginny a su lado. Siempre.

En el transcurso de ese año, Hermione encontró en Luna a una gran amiga. Una aliada en sus distracciones. Talvez porque la rubia ni siquiera mencionaba a Harry y eso le proporcionaba tranquilidad mantal y emocional por mucho que su corazón se partiera. Pasaban tardes investigando, al lado de Neville, acerca de plantas exóticas que a menudo uno de sus tíos le enviaba de todos los rincones del mundo.

Curiosamente, Neville se hizo muy popular después de la batalla de Hogwarts y aunque no era tan asediado por las chicas como Ron, no le apetecía tener ninguna relación por el momento... o al menos eso decía él. Padma lo encontró una vez en la parte muggle de Londres con una chica muggle muy guapa y estaban tan ensimismados que ni cuenta se dio Neville de su presencia.

Por supuesto, esto nunca se lo comentaron a Neville... ni a nadie. Si lo quería mantener en secreto era para evitar que hicieran con él lo mismo que con Harry: salir en notas amarillistas.

Pasando el tiempo, la castaña advertía que pronto sucedería algo desagradable...

Y Hermione ya temía lo peor... bueno, lo peor para sí misma.

Y ese temor llegó la navidad siguiente, justamente el primer día del año nuevo, cuando, sin poder rehusarse nuevamente, acudió para quedarse unos días en la Madriguera.

La mañana del primero de enero, una sacudida la despertó. Era Ron.

-Levántate- le dijo apresurado.

Hermione se imaginaba que alguien los estaría atacando y despertó al instante, sobresaltada, cogiendo su bata del respaldo de la silla y la cama a su lado, donde Ginny debería estar, se encontraba vacía.

-¿Pero, qué...?

-Ven de prisa- urgió Ron y sin más salió de la habitación con Hermione pisándole los talones.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, la escena frente a Hermione le hizo aminorar el paso y todo pasaba ante sus ojos con una lentitud tortuosa que le dejó la boca seca mientras el corazón le sangraba de horror...

Harry, frente a Ginny, se arrodilla al tiempo que abría entre sus manos una pequeña cajita color caoba donde brillaba un refulgente anillo...

Y Hermione sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus piés, deseando más que nunca que realmente la tierra se la tragara...

¿De dónde sacaba Hermione esa fuerza para no sucumbir al llanto? ¿Era una actriz innata? Pudo ocultar su miseria tras una máscara neutral pidiendo al tiempo que corriera más deprisa para que llagara la hora de marcharse de ahí.

Era insoportable.

Harry y Ginny no podían verse más felices. Ambos rostros irradiaban tal alegría que era imposible para alguien suponer que esto era un error o que nadie pudiera contagiarse un poco de esa dicha. Ni siquiera Hermione.

Cuando las lágrimas acudieron a ella, fue cuando abrazó a Ginny para felicitarla pretextando que lloraba de felicidad por el suceso, deseándoles todo el bien que el futuro les pudiera deparar. Pero apenas si le dio un breve apretón de manos a Harry, quien no entendía porqué su amiga no era tan efusiva como otras veces... y la llevó hacia sí para abrazarla.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Deseaba por todos los medios poner distancia entre ambos y Harry no hacía más que lastimarla sosteniéndola en sus brazos. El chico no tenía la culpa y Hermione lo sabía... pero eso no cambiaba nada.

Ya era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

* * *

La boda se efectuaría en agosto y en todos lados se comentaba el evento como el festejo más esperado de la comunidad mágica.

Pero Hermione ya no quería pensar en eso.

Puesto que ella y Ginny se habían distanciado, tanto porque la pelirroja se la vivía o en el hospital o con Harry y porque Hermione prefería dedicarse de lleno al proyecto que llevaba más de medio año desarrollando, la futura esposa tomó a Luna por dama de honor y, lejos de ofenderse, Hermione aplaudió su decisión.

La novia se disculpó con la castaña por todas las formas posibles, pero la chica le dijo que no había necesidad de eso puesto que lo entendía porque: "No tengo tiempo de ayudarte y Luna puede hacerlo mucho mejor que yo. Merlín sabe que no estoy hecha para estas cosas".

Y ese fue su pretexto.

Esto hizo que Harry y Ron protestaran. Los prometidos incluso cayeron en una fuerte discusión, pero Hermione zanjó el asunto cuando habló con el ojiverde y le interpuso el mismo argumento que a Ginny.

Harry terminó por aceptar a regañadientes.

No tenía nada en contra de Luna, pero sentía que Hermione merecía más consideración.

Era mejor así.

Para el catorce de febrero, Padma saldría con un medimago de San Mungo aunque mantuvo en secreto el lugar al que asistiría. Hannah se iba con sus compañeros del departamento de Regulación Mágica. La chica había invitado a Hermione, pero ésta se negó.

Esta vez, Hermione estaba decidida a pasar un buen rato. No tenía un plan exacto pero más o menos tuvo una idea para distraerse. Iría al cine para ver una película de acción y luego a cenar en un buen restaurante y al final a tomar un trago en algún bar.

Si tan solo las cosas fueran así de fáciles...

Pero resulta, para frustración de la castaña, que no había más que dos opciones: "Kung fu Panda" o "Las Tortugas También Vuelan". Ya casi empezaban ambas funciones y como no era partidaria de las cintas animadas, se metió a la otra.

'_Oh, Dios! Oh no!'_ pensaba Hermione mientras se secaba las lágrimas en medio de la semi vacía sala_. 'Pobre niña... pobres niños... oh! Dios mío! Sálvenlo... que alguien ayude a esas criaturas!'_ La castaña gemía en silencio mientras los sollozos se apoderaban de ella y, al final, no podía ni levantarse de la butaca. ¿No era suficiente con su propio drama como para que encima le entraran ganas de lanzarse al vacío ella también? Hubiera sido mejor que se conformara con ver Kung fu Panda.

Pero aún faltaba.

Al salir del cine estaba lloviendo y aunque llevaba un mini paraguas en su bolso, aquello no era una simple lluvia, ¡sino un torrencial! Con los ojos aún llorosos, miraba atónita hacia la calle y difícilmente podía ver el otro lado de la calle con la espesa cortina de agua frente a ella. Suspirando, aguardó a que la lluvia cesara o, por lo menos, menguara lo suficiente para llegar al restaurante más próximo, más o menos a media cuadra.

Media hora después casi había dejado de llover y bendijo a los cielos por haber escuchado sus ruegos, pero cuando entró al restaurante encontró a, por lo menos, seis parejas esperando mesa. Se acercó al Maitre deu y éste se disculpó diciendo que ese día, si no tenía reservado, no podía darle una mesa. Hermione maldijo mentalmente por su ignorancia porque, por alguna razón, no se le ocurrió que necesitaría reservación en esa fecha. Era de suponerlo, ¿no?

Caminó varias cuadras hacia todos los restaurantes que conocía pero estaban al tope de su capacidad y, si no tenías reservación, pues solo te daban las gracias por participar. Gruñendo y con los pies mojados, no le quedó más remedio que meterse a un Burger King... ¡y la fila era fenomenalmente larga! Maldijo otra vez pero no tuvo más remedio que formarse. Llevaba casi veinte minutos formada y cuando empezaban a tomar su orden, el puberto que la atendía se disculpó cuando le dijo que no estaría listo sino hasta entre quince y veinte minutos la orden por la "alta demanda".

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y se contuvo para no mandarlo a la chingada. Hizo gala suprema de su educación y fina clase para no decirle que era un pen... resopló fastidiada y no le quedó más que esperar... y, ¡oh, sorpresa! No había un solo asiento disponible. Ni uno solo.

Y en cuanto terminó –apenas si le dio unas mordidas a la hamburguesa y probó las papas- y guardó lo que quedó en su bolso para más tarde... o para tirarlo, a estas alturas ya no le importaba mucho, y salió de ahí al bar más cercano. No estaba lejos, sólo dos o tres cuadras a pié... y a mitad del camino, un auto deportivo pasó a toda velocidad en dirección contraria y antes de que pudiera musitar un "oh, no", una cascada de agua sucia le cayó encima obedeciendo a las leyes de Newton: había algo muy parecido a una laguna sobre el asfalto y al pasar el auto, éste la baño de pies a cabeza. Hermione estaba... bueno, no había una palabra exacta para todo lo que sentía en ese momento, pero cierto era que se paralizó incrédula.

Contuvo un grito en la garganta mientras respiraba aceleradamente como si se hiperventilara, con más rabia de la que había acumulado y con paso decidido caminó rápidamente hasta el bar. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que no podía entrar escurriendo agua y se metió en el callejón contiguo. Una vez que se cercioró de que no había ojos curiosos, sacó la varita y con ésta usó magia para secarse, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho: su cabello era un desastre y el maquillaje se le corrió. Rara vez se maquillaba y justo ese día se le ocurrió hacerlo.

Sintiendo que con algo debía desquitarse, entró al bar y ni se molestó en buscar una mesa; se fue directo a la barra entre un hombre de mediana edad y un hombre que de espaldas no se veía nada mal, pero estaba entre ellos el único asiento disponible.

-Camarero- llamó Hermione al barman que servía un cocktail. Con el tono de voz de la chica, el hombre, que parecía contar al menos con cuarenta años, se giró hacia ella con gesto amenazador; al ver el estado de Hermione, la dura mirada del hombre se suavizó. –Deme un whisky doble en las rocas, por favor.

Sin perder un momento, el hombre empezó a prepararlo y en dos pestañeos, se lo entregó. Presurosa, tomó la copa y le dio dos enormes tragos con sus respectivas muecas cuando la fuerza del alcohol arrasó con su garganta. El barman quedó asombrado al ver que ya llevaba medio vaso y apenas se lo había entregado. Pero Hermione no le pudo atención, solo miraba fijamente las botellas enfiladas que se encontraban al frente y sin tiempo a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su miserable suerte, escuchó una voz varonil que llevaba un tono de verdadera sopresa.

-¿Granger?

'_Esa voz yo la conozco... oh!' _y cuando creía que ya no podía ser peor, reconoció ese tono aristocrático que arrastraba las palabras. Se giró lentamente -creyendo que se lo estaba imaginando y que si se volteaba despacio estaba segura de que solo serían visiones que se esfumarían-, con vaso en mano, y estuvo cara a cara nada más ni nada menos que con Draco Malfoy. El último lugar en el que hubiera esperado verlo, era en un bar muggle.

-Por todos los demonios, Granger- el rubio no podía haberse impresionado más -¿qué te ha ocurrido?- y Hermione no supo qué pensar. Contrario a lo que hubiera podido suponer, la voz de Draco Malfoy no iba cargada de desprecio, ni sus labios se torcían en una mueca despectiva; sus ojos no chispeaban con malicia, sino que realmente parecía preocupado, como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de cabeza. Sus facciones habían cambiado de tal manera que, si no fuera porque Hermione lo conocía, dirías que ahora se veía... ¿benigno? Sí, eso. Benigno.

Pero Hermione ya iba encarrilada.

-Malfoy...- hizo una pausa y una irónica mueca, que no le quedaba, desfiguró su ya tañido rostro. -¿acaso vas a burlarte? Porque si es así, de una vez te digo que...

-No, no, no- apaciguó Malfoy levantando las manos para defenderse. –No, claro que no- la chica bufó – Es en serio... es que... por todos los diablos... te ves mal. Quiero decir, bastante mal. ¿Te asaltaron?- Y Hermione realmente creyó que eso no era normal. Draco Malfoy preocupado... ¿por ella? ¿Una sangresucia? Esto era el colmo.

-No- bufó ella –pero sin duda me veo bastante mal.

-No quise decir eso- alegó Malfoy.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que sea- y se empinó la bebida completa, carraspeó un poco y bajó el vaso a la barra haciendo un ruido sordo mientras la cara de Malfoy se transformaba de consternación al asombro. La castaña ya estaba pidiendo otra bebida igual pero Malfoy señaló al cantinero para que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no se atreviera a servirle otra bebida. –Por favor, Malfoy. No te hagas el santo conmigo y vete a cuidar a alguien más. Creo que el espejo te está llamando.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy empezó a reír y eso finalmente fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sacó un billete de su bolso, lo puso con fuerza sobre la barra y antes de quitar la mano, Malfoy la sujetó de la muñeca. Sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, se estudiaron el uno al otro y a Hermione le dio por pensar que el chico tenía algo que decir.

-Espera. No te vayas aún. Quiero hablar contigo... si no te molesta.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces y su asombro no paró ahí.

Durante horas, Hermione y Draco –porque ahora ya solo era Draco- hablaron como gente civilizada. Ni palabras ofensivas, ni amenazas, se usaron en la conversación y Hermione pudo detectar la vergüenza en el tono de voz del muchacho. Aún conservaba ciertas manías altaneras pero, haciendo eso a un lado, se encontró con un hombre, ya no era un muchacho creído, que podía ser una persona mejor. Y ahí no acabaron las sorpresas. Cuando Hermione le preguntó qué hacía él en un bar muggle, éste le dijo que hacía tiempo iba allí porque le parecía ameno estar entre los muggles, quienes no tenían ni idea de quién era él y donde podía ser él mismo sin miedo a ser juzgado ni apartado como le había sucedido en el mundo mágico.

Sí, Hermione podía darse cuenta.

Malfoy no sólo repitió sexto grado, sino que ni los compañeros de su propia casa lo querían. Lucius Malfoy estaba recluido en Azkaban mientras su madre, Narcisa, se encargaba de las finanzas familiares. Cuando el rubio terminó el colegio, se fue y nadie supo nada más de él.

Ahora, Draco le contaba que, después de eso, fue más cómodo irse a Dublín con su madre una vez que vendieron la mansión Malfoy –o mejor dicho, la remataron-, no tanto para salir de apuros económicos porque tenían en abundancia, sino porque la mansión estuvo tanto tiempo bajo el control del ministerio que se hizo inhabitable. La presencia de Voldemort había dejado una oscura neblina de horror. Ahora la mansión pasó a manos de un coleccionista de la comunidad mágica de Japón: Shu Zeng Kamiko. A raíz de su deserción, Draco aprendió más de los muggles al intentar integrarse a pesar de las protestas de Narcisa, quien terminó por ceder libre albedrío a su único hijo... sobre todo después del terror de creerlo perdido en combate.

Hermione se asombraba cada vez más de poder hablar así con él, como amigos entrañables que un día pierden contacto, pero que reanudan los lazos. La chica sentía que Draco llevaba mucho tiempo necesitando hablar con alguien que pudiera entenderlo... y ella podía comprender su situación. A la vez, Hermione parecía darse cuenta de que las circunstancias cambian ala persona; ese era el caso del hombre rubio que tenía frente a ella, hablando como talvez no lo había hecho con nadie... y lo que es más, pudo encontrar en él sinceridad y fraternidad, características que muy pocos tienen. Entre más hablaban, más a gusto se sentían.

No se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que el barman les pidió que pagaran su cuenta porque ya eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y estaban por cerrar.

Draco amablemente pagó lo de ambos.

Caminaron, mientras continuaban su charla, hasta el punto de aparición más próximo. Cuando llegaron, Draco extendió la mano y la chica no lo pensó dos veces: un ligero apretón de manos les arrancó una amigable sonrisa.

-¿Y te regresas a Dublín?

-Sí. Hay un consorcio en el que acabo de invertir, pero de vez en cuando vengo a Inglaterra.

-Pues entonces espero que te vaya bien. Me alegra que estemos en buenos términos.

El rubio amplió su sonrisa y ambas manos se soltaron.

-Nunca lo hubiera creído, Gran... perdón, Hermione. Quizá hasta lleguemos a ser amigos. Me hizo mucho bien hablar contigo.

-Pues debo decir lo mismo de ti... Draco.

-Hasta la vista- dijo el rubio. Por primera vez sus ojos tenían un cierto chispazo de tranquilidad.

-Adiós- y frente a sus ojos, Draco desapareció.

Hermione se quedó ahí unos momentos sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido ese día y pensó que, a pesar de todo, ese día del amor y la amistad, no estuvo tan mal. Si un día como ese lograba serenar sus emociones, quería decir que iba en camino a la sanación.

* * *

-Señorita Granger- la grave voz masculina que le llamó fue tan repentina que casi dejaba caer las carpetas que estaba acomodando en el archivero. Dio media vuelta para ver a su interlocutor y miró con extrañeza a su jefe Hubert Pamphlet . era éste un hombre de imponente presencia y extremadamente alto con pobladas cejas negras que oscurecían sus grises y cincuentones ojos, haciéndolo parecer casi macabro.

-¿Sí, señor?- musitó Hermione mientras intentaba controlar la respiración pues se le había trastornado con el susto.

-Quiero que tenga listo para mañana un itinerario de lo que será la próxima semana- y el hombre le entregó un grueso fólder que Hermione no vaciló en tomar.

-Pero... pero la próxima semana usted se va al Congreso por los Derechos y Obligaciones de Corso a Bulgaria. ¿Cómo voy a...

-Precisamente, Granger. Por eso le entrego los documentos con el programa. Quiero que tenga listo un par de discursos bien estudiados para mí. Necesito que estén terminados para el viernes porque voy a leerlos antes de irnos.

-¿Irnos?

-En efecto- el hombre se acercó a ella un paso y la miró directo a los ojos. La castaña no sabía descifrar esa mirada, era como si la desafiara al mismo tiempo que le diera una gran noticia. –Prepare sus cosas, señorita Granger. Usted se va conmigo durante dos semanas al Congreso en Bulgaria...- la chica se quedó boquiabierta pero sin sacar sonido alguno mientras el hombre sonreía satisfecho por la reacción positiva porque sabía que éste era un gran paso para ella – espero que no me defraude.

-...

* * *

Y la orden no pudo venir en mejor momento porque ese lunes en la noche llegó Pigwigdeon con una carta. Estiró la pata hacia Padma y ésta lo tomó y, mientras lo leía, Hermione entraba al departamento.

La castaña venía con buen humor del trabajo, algo que no era muy seguido, y mientras colgaba su gabardina en el perchero sin percatarse de otra cosa que no fuera la noticia que le dio su jefe, Padma dejó salir un chillido. Con algarabía se acercó a Hermione mientras le decía que mejor se iba buscando un buen atuendo y la castaña no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que leyó la nota que su morena amiga casi le embarraba en rostro.

Era una invitación a la fiesta de compromiso de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley.

Con pesar, la castaña siguió leyendo... y una ligera sonrisa surgió de sus labios aunque tuvo que enmascararla con una mueca de falso descontento, aunque por dentro, se alegraba de su suerte.

La fiestesita era la próxima semana.

Y ella estaría en Bulgaria.

Cuando se lo dijo a Padma, la morena protestó casi con furia y Hermione fingió pesadumbre, pero diciendo un: "ellos comprenderán", se retiró a su habitación.

Desde ese día, Hermione evitó a toda costa toparse con cualquiera que hubiera sido invitado para no tener que lidiar con el asunto. Le prohibió terminantemente a Padma decir una sola palabra a alguien. No quería que se armara un alboroto sólo porque Hermione Granger, la "gran amiga, casi hermana, de Harry Potter" no asistiría al gran evento.

Cada vez le era más fácil fingir.

El día de la fiesta de compromiso, la Madriguera era un hervidero de personas emocionadas, excepto por una sola persona.

Molly no tenía tiempo de fijarse en quienes entraban o salían de la casa. Estaba muy atareada con la comida y bebidas. Ginny lucía radiante en un vestido de cocktail rosa de la mano de Harry quien vestía un traje azul marino y corbata beige. Ron estaba sentado frente a una de las mesas platicando amenamente con Neville y Seamus. Luna ayudaba a Fleur a atender a los invitados mientras el resto de los Weasley hacían conversación con los socios de Harry: los hermanos Kirkpatrick, dueños de una cadena de artículos de Quidditch y los fabricantes originales de la Barredora 500 y la Saeta de Fuego generación III.

Ginny se apartó de Harry con un "ahora vuelvo" para ayudar a su madre, pero el ojiverde ni siquiera la escuchó: vio llegar a Padma y Hannah envueltas en sus mejores galas. El chuico se apresuró hacia ellas y éstas miraban a cualquier otro lado que no fueran los ojos verdes que parecían pedir una explicación.

-¿Y Hermione?- Harry ni por error las saludó; se fue directo al grano mientras intentaba ver detrás de las chicas buscando con la mirada a su tan esperada amiga.

-Hermione no va a venir- respondió Hannah.

-¡¿Qué?- aulló Harry mirando directo a los ojos azules de la rubia. Ésta sintió un repentino deseo de retroceder. Los ojos de Harry estaban teñidos de dolor y furia. -¿Por qué?

Padma suspiró. Ya se lo esperaba.

-Se fue a un congreso hace unos días y no va a volver sino hasta la próxima semana-. El chico estuvo a punto de protestar pero Padma lo detuvo en seco. –Ni siquiera te enojes porque fueron órdenes de su jefe. Se lo dijo el mismo día que llegó la invitación y no pudo rehusarse. Cuando hablé con ella dijo que nadie podía suplirla...- hizo una pausa y miró a Hannah, como pidiendo apoyo.

-Además- intervino Hannah –aunque hubiera habido quién fuera en su lugar- no pudo ver a Harry a los ojos cuando dijo aquello y el chico se dio cuenta de que había algo oculto en eso –era una excelente oportunidad para ella. No podía dejarlo pasar.

-¿Y porqué no me lo dijo antes?... ¿por qué no le dijo a nadie?

-Porque sabía que te enojarías y Hermione no quería arruinarte el festejo... aunque creo que de todas maneras ya no te ves feliz.

-Ustedes me deberían haber dicho- reclamó el ojiverde.

-Pero le prometimos que no lo haríamos- Padma ya estaba llegando a su límite. Le extendió una caja a Harry y éste solo la cogió por reflejo. –Creo que mejor me voy. ¿Te veo en casa, Hannah?

-Espera, voy contigo- Hannah también le extendió un presente y lo puso sobre la otra caja. Ambas chicas giraron sobre sus talones y desaparecieron frente a los verdes y azorados ojos del joven.

'_¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿por qué?... ¿por qué demonios...? ¿Pero que carajos...?'_ Los pensamientos del chico se atoraban y parecían chocar dentro de su cabeza con impotencia y frustración. _'Tenía tantas ganas de verla... en un día tan especial'_ pero mientras pensaba en esto, no pudo encontrar nasa de especial en la velada. Era como si el objeto de todo aquel festejo fuera el ver a Hermione.

Pero, ¿por qué?

Y los siguientes días el chisme de que Hermione Granger no asistiera a tan fabuloso evento fue el cotilleo entre todos lo presentes.

Y fue bueno, para su propia sanidad mental, que Hermione siguiera en Bulgaria.

Hermione sintió que esas dos semanas eran las más provechosas que tuviera desde que entró a trabajar en el ministerio. Aprendió los protocolos y los puntos a tratar en cada sesión. Asistió a cenas al lado de Hubert Pamphlet y su esposa. Conoció distinguidos personajes de la comunidad mágica internacional e incluso mantuvo una amena y larga charla con Roman Altair, Secretario de Seguridad Mágica de la delegación de Oceanía... ése, quizás, era el más grande avance en sus planes.

La castaña se sentía como pez en el agua.

Definitivamente ése era su lugar.

Hermione estuvo tan ocupada esas dos semanas que difícilmente pudo recordar a Harry... y eso sucedió sólo en tres ocasiones. La primera, la noche antes de la fiesta de compromiso, y eso, solo porque se topó con Víktor Krum. El chico, que ya era más bien un hombre, era hijo de uno de los funcionarios más renombrados de la Delegación búlgara y, como tal, era deber de él hacer el papel de anfitrión, no sólo por su ascendencia, sino también por ser figura pública en diferentes ámbitos.

Víktor había preguntado por Harry y, haciendo acopio de toda su entereza, relató lo mejor que pudo sobre los acontecimientos más recientes... y la chica se enteró de que Víktor también había sido invitado a la boda. Hermione sólo se quedó en silencio.

La segunda, fue cuando Hermione, a la noche siguiente, asistió a la cena en honor a los participantes del congreso. La castaña llevaba un discreto y elegantes vestido de noche que, nunca lo hubiera pensado, atrajo muchas miradas.

Supo, entonces, lo que Ron sentía.

No era precisamente el centro de atención, pero había dejado de ser "la amiga de Harry Potter" para convertirse en la asistente del delegado de Gran Bretaña. Valorada por su labor y no por sus "amistades". Y mientras bebía una copa de champaña y exponía su punto de vista sobre el último acuerdo del Tratado de Verona del año pasado, hizo una comparación.

'¿Cómo puedo pensar que cambiar un gran evento como éste por una simple fiesta vulgar con mis excompañeros, sería mejor? Aquí me valoran, me toman en cuenta, mi trabajo se manifiesta y mi labor ayudará a un cambio.'

O al menos eso se decía a sí misma.

La tercera fue cuando se celebró la última reunión en el congreso. Un par de horas antes de partir hacia el Gran Salón donde se cerraría con broche de oro el evento, llegó Pig hasta la ventana del hotel donde se hospedaban los asistentes de los delegados – un hotel bastante lujoso, por cierto- y Hermione al ver al ave entrar como bólido, le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Tomó la nota de la pata y el ave ululó indignada y salió de prisa.

Cuando regreses vamos a hablar.

Harry.

Hermione suspiró , pero antes de darle vueltas al dolor que empezaba a apoderarse de ella, sacudió la cabeza con vigor, arrugó el pergamino entre sus manos con una ácida sensación en la boca del estómago y, sin otro miramiento lo lanzó al fuego de la chimenea.

A las tres de la tarde del día siguientes, Hermione salió por la chimenea de su departamento y no le extrañó que Padma y Hannah estuvieran ausentes; era lunes. Pero ella tenía permiso para de faltar ese día porque Pamphlet le dio la oportunidad para descansar hasta el día siguiente, osea martes.

Sin embargo, Hermione estaba preparada. La nota del día anterior la mantuvo en alerta y ya tenía preparado un argumento en caso de que Harry tuviera la estúpida idea de ir a buscarla al departamento.

Y Harry no la decepcionó.

Mientras la chica llevaba sus maletas a su habitación, abrió la puerta y Harry estaba justo en medio con cara de pocos amigos y cruzado de brazos mientras ambos ojos se encontraban.

-Oh! Hola, Harry- la chica fingió una grata sorpresa. -¿Cómo te...

-¿Por qué, Hermione?- espetó Harry furibundo.

-Porque ¿que?

-No te hagas la desentendida conmigo. No me puedes engañar.

Por un momento, Hermione se asustó... ¿acaso sabía lo que siente por él? Pero no, la chica no se dejó perturbar.

-¿Puedes ser más claro? Acabo de llegar y estoy muy cansada. No me gusta el tono con el que me hablas, así que ya le puede ir bajando dos rayitas a tu volumen.

Y esto lo enfureció todavía más.

-No te creo... ahora eres tú la indignada- Harry no cabía en sí de furia y sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza como si no pudiera creer la frialdad con la que la chica hablaba. –cuando debería ser yo el ofendido. ¿por qué no fuiste esa noche?

-¿Acaso Padma y Hannah no te lo dijeron? Fui en viaje de trabajo ¡Ahora resulta que tengo que darte explicaciones!

-¡Pero por supuesto que me debes una explicación!

-Sólo te recuerdo, Harry James Potter, que no soy yo tu prometida, sino Ginny- decir esto le inflingió un dolor tan fuerte que el corazón se le estremeció, pero continuó –a ella puedes exigirle cuentas de sus acciones y por ningún motivo vas a tomarme la medida. Mi presencia en esa fiesta no era necesaria mientras que yo hacía una labor real. Yo era más necesaria allá que aquí.

-¿Insinúas que no te necesito... que no te necesitamos?- Harry pudo corregirse al último minuto, pero Hermione escuchó bastante bien. No quiso hacerse falsas ilusiones y su lúcida mente aplacó al corazón que le gritaba algo que no quería oír por temor a una desilusión.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas... sí. Así es. No me necesitan. Y te agradecería que te marcharas porque quiero bañarme, comer y dormir. Estoy muy cansada para oír tus berrinches.

-¡¿Berrinches?- espetó Harry y dio dos pasos hacia ella, pero Hermione no se movió de donde estaba aunque no lo quería tener tan cerca por temor a flaquear. –No pensé que a "su majestad" le molestara tanto oír que se le extrañó en un momento tan especial. De seguro que ni siquiera te acordaste que fuiste invitada.

-Puedes estar seguro de que lo recordé. Víktor me anunció una noche que lo invitaste a su boda.

La expresión de Harry era de dolor y rabia tan pronto como la chica le dijo eso... y entonces sucedió.

-AHH, así que ÉSE fue tu "trabajo"- el tono de Harry se hizo tan frío que la habitación se pudo haber congelado y cada palabra salió suave y firme de su boca con toda la intención de herir. –Te fuiste a un "congreso" donde dices que haces una labor cuando en verdad botaste a tus amigos para ir a revolcarte con Víktor Krum...- al instante lamentó haberlo dicho.

Lo siguiente que Harry supo, fue que estaba en el suelo, sentado sobres su trasero con un espantoso dolor en la mandíbula y un tibio y húmedo sabor metálico inundando su boca: Hermione, con una furia y dolor que rayaba en lo inhumano, cerró el puño derecho e hizo contacto con la boca de Harry de una manera tal que perdió el equilibrio y casi cae junto con él. El muchacho se volvió hacia ella mirándola con rencor pero suavizó su mirada cuando la vio acariciar sus nudillos aunque la chica tenía los ojos clavados en él; esos ojos miel refulgían con resentimiento y un par de lágrimas traicioneras caían de ellos.

-Lárgate- murmuró Hermione y tomó aire para gritar –LARGATE DE MI CASA! LARGATE DE MI VIDA Y NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A CERCARTE A MÍ!

Harry no se movió inmediatamente, sino que el horror de lo que acababa de suceder lo paralizó llenó de vergüenza por actuar como un cretino... y más aún la sentencia que la chica lanzó con tanta rabia.

-Lar-ga-te- repitió Hermione, pero al no obtener respuesta de Harry, la chica sacó su varita en un santiamén y le apuntó entre los ojos –Ahora.

Y Harry estuvo seguro de que la chica le hubiera lanzado una maldición de no ser por la enorme fuerza de voluntad de ésta. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero antes de decir una palabra, ella le dio un giro a su varita y una oleada de viento lo elevó por los aires para sacarlo a la fuerza de la habitación al pasillo y de ahí hacia la puerta del departamento. Hermione abrió la puerta y ,con magia, lo lazó hacia el corredor, donde cayó bruscamente después de estrellarse contra un muro, y la chica cerró con un portazo.

No podía creerlo... simplemente no podía. ¿Qué motivó a Harry para hablarle de aquella manera? Decirle eso la hirió profundamente; la insinuación estaba clara tras las palabras del ojiverde y Hermione seguía incrédula. Silenció el departamento entero y usó el hechizo más fuerte que conocía para cerrar toda entrada posible a alguien más... y entonces sucumbió. En medio de la sala, de cara a la puerta, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras sostenía su mano derecha con la izquierda y empezó a llorar. No eran simples sollozos. Era un lamento de dolor e impotencia. Estaba dolida y confundida... y también un poco aliviada. No sabía hasta qué punto le había hecho bien el sacar su dolor de aquella manera, como si castigara a Harry por no darse cuenta de que la chica lo amaba casi con locura. Ya había soportado mucho hasta ese momento y no era justo que, encima de todo, le reclamara por no estar presente en la fiesta de compromiso que ya tanta amargura le causaba.

Y es que Hermione se daba cuenta de que Harry no hacía más que pensar en sí mismo ¿y ella? ¿qué era de ella? ¿le preocupaba que se moviera sola por el mundo? ¿qué trabajaba incluso horas extras? ¿qué hiciera todo lo que tenía a la mano para establecer una vida propia?

No

Lloró inconsolable, pero ya no sabía si era por las palabras de Harry o porque, al parecer, sus nudillos se habían hecho trizas.

Se incorporó, con todo y su amargura, cogió su varita y se apareció en la recepción de San Mungo, donde pidió ver a Padma. Dos minutos más tarde, la morena llegó hasta ella con una sonrisa que lentamente se desvaneció al ver el estado de la castaña; de inmediato se la llevó a un cubículo para examinarla y, mientras la atendía, le preguntó qué le había sucedido pero la castaña sólo sacudía la cabeza sin atreverse a revelárselo.

Para desgracia de Hermione, la puerta estaba abierta y Ginny pasaba por ahí, y cuando notó que Padma la atendía, se les acercó apresurada y, por más que la pelirroja le preguntaba qué había ocurrido, a ella tampoco le respondió. Cuando terminaron de curarla, y ahora sólo necesitaba una venda con esencia de Murtlap, la castaña suspiró y les dio las gracias.

Como el turno de Padma estaba por terminar, Hermione se ofreció a esperarla para irse juntas. No quería estar sola por miedo a derrumbarse otra vez. Ginny se quedó con ella unos momentos más, pero como no lograba sonsacarle ni una palabra, pensó que era bueno decirle cómo se desarrolló la fiesta de compromiso.

Hermione lamentó haberse quedado en San Mungo.

Pero el disgusto le duró poco porque vocearon a Ginny para que se presentara en el dormitorio 670 y con un rápido "nos vemos luego", en un tono que a la chica le hizo pensar que todavía le faltaba cruzar palabras con ella, salió de ahí.

Ginny había prometido a Harry ir a verlo esa noche a Grimmauld y cumplió... pero de inmediato se alarmó al ver a su prometido sentado frente a la chimenea, que estaba apagada, y cuando se acercó encontró que su lado izquierdo tenía un invariable y desagradable color azul verdoso cubriéndole boca y pómulo. Los ojos verdes del chico estaban como opacos, apagados, mirando a la nada. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de Ginny hasta que ésta lanzó un grito ahogado.

-¡Harry! ¿qué te sucedió?- Ginny se arrodilló a su lado y de inmediato empezó a curarlo con magia mientras el chico daba pequeños gemidos de dolor. Su camisa estaba manchada de sangre pero, fuera de eso, el resto de su cuerpo parecía normal... hasta que un repentino movimiento hizo brincar a Harry y se llevó una mano a las costillas. La pelirroja le quitó la camisa y la playera que llevaba debajo para ver sendos moretones en su costado izquierdo y en la parte baja de la espalda. -¡Por Merlín!... Harry, ¿qué...

-No fue nada- musitó el chico, pero su voz salió triste y desconsolada. –No te preocupes.

-¿Cómo no preocuparme? ¿y porque nadie quiere decirme lo que pasa? Hermione también estaba malherida- y Harry volteó a ver a Ginny directo a los ojos con repentina preocupación, pero la pelirroja no se dio cuenta porque lo seguía atendiendo. –Y Padma curó su puño derecho. Tenía los nudillos hechos pedazos, como si le hubiera pegado a...- y de inmediato hizo conexión. Lentamente miró hacia el rostro de Harry y éste desvió la mirada.

Y lo comprendió. En silencio se miraron a los ojos, pero la pelirroja, apretando los labios, siguió curándolo.

-Entonces... ¿me lo vas a decir o no?- preguntó Ginny cuando terminó de sanar la última parte lastimada, pero Harry no le respondió sin dejar de ver a otro lado y sin atreverse a darle la cara.

Con varita en mano, Ginny salió deprisa del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y Harry supo lo que pasaría, pero antes de poder detenerla, la chica pisó la banqueta y desapareció.

Hannah y Padma estaban haciendo la cena mientras Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sal viendo la televisión. La rubia salió de la cocina con un plato enorme de pollo asado con ensalada y aderezo de ajonjolí que a la castaña tanto le gustaba y lo ponía sobre la mesa para empezar a cenar cuando llamaron a la puerta. No era un sonido salvaje o urgente, y Hermione ya se disponía a contestar cuando Padma salió y, con una mirada hizo a la castaña quedarse donde estaba. Cuando la morena abrió la puerta apenas pudo decir "hola" cuando Ginny entró decidida, buscó con los ojos a Hermione y, al ubicarla, caminó hasta ella. La castaña se puso en pie, casi temiendo lo peor y sin decir palabra, la pelirroja le soltó un bofetón que reverberó por todo el departamento y la hizo caer bruscamente sobre el sillón.

Padma corrió hacia Ginny pero con la varita levantó una barrera entre ellas. Las dos chicas empezaron a protestar pero ni Hermione ni la pelirroja les pusieron atención.

Hermione puso una mano sobre la mejilla golpeada y miró desafiante a Ginny quien reciprocicaba, pero ésta última tenía una rabia incalculable en los ojos.

-No te quiero volver a ver cerca de Harry. En lo que a mí respecta, estás muerta- y con esto, Ginny salió de ahí tan pronto como entró.

* * *

Hermione siguió haciendo su vida tan tranquilamente como podía.

A pesar de los sucesos del día que volvió a Edimburgo, la castaña empezó a darse cuenta de lo que suponía el ya no tener que lidiar con el futuro matrimonio Potter. Pasaron las semanas en las que ningún miembro de los Weasley, excepto Ron, había ido a ver a Hermione. Sin embargo se rehusó a decirle una sola palabra a su pelirrojo amigo... aunque éste ya sabía todo lo ocurrido porque Harry se lo contó al no tener a nadie más para confiárselo. No tenía ni la confianza para decírselo a Ginny; aunque a ella ya no le importaba saberlo o no, solo hizo lo que creyó conveniente.

Por supuesto Ron reprochó a Harry su comportamiento -¿qué no debía haber sido a la inversa?- y por muy amigo que fuera de Harry, aunque estuvieran a punto de ser cuñados, el pelirrojo le dijo que se tenía bien merecido el golpe. Cuando Ron le preguntó porqué le dijo la última frase a la castaña, el ojiverde no le supo responder.

De no ser por Ron, la cosa se hubiera quedado sólo entre Harry y Hermione porque la castaña no reveló nada a nadie... ni a Padma ni a Hannah.

Pero Ron le dijo a Luna.

Y Luna empezaba a sospechar que había más en todo eso.

Aun así se lo reservó. La siguiente vez que vio a Hermione ni siquiera hizo mención del incidente. Fueron con Neville para terminar el ensayo para el muchacho.

A pesar de que las palabras de Harry y Ginny la hirieron, tuvo que admitir que estaba agradecida por el resultado. Deseaba tanto un distanciamiento para poder sanar que el asunto y las consecuencias lo hicieron más fácil porque significaba no tener que verlos de nuevo... en especial el día de la boda.

Esto también le hacía más fácil sacar adelante su proyecto el cual estaba a punto de concluir.

Y los frutos de su esfuerzo se vieron ten pronto como junio empezaba.

La promoverían.

El 5 de junio llegaba Roman Altair, secretario de Seguridad Mágica de Oceanía.

Se mantuvieron en constante comunicación porque, a raíz del Congreso en Bulgaria, el hombre expresó haberse impresionado con tanta elocuencia e ideas que Hermione propuso durante los simposiums... además de sus antecedentes. En la correspondencia que sostenían hablaban de reformas especiales a los derechos y obligaciones de la cooperación mágica entre seres mágicos no humanos. Las cuestiones laborales entre ambos fue tan de su agrado que tuvo que ir a Gran Bretaña para sostener pláticas con los integrantes del Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales.

Y Hermione sabía que esa era la oportunidad que tanto deseaba.

No en vano había sacrificado tanto tiempo y estudio, y en esos días no podía pensar en otra cosa.

El resto de la oficina se preguntaba porqué había tanto secretismo y porqué Hermione estaba con ellos. El rumor se esparció a los otros departamentos porque no era usual que Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hubert Pamphlet, Carson Vyleng –jefe de Seguridad Internacional Mágica de Gran Bretaña- y Hermione Granger se encerraran tantas veces en la sala del Wisengamot... sin ningún otro presente.

Y llegó el 30 de junio.

-Señorita Granger- dijo Hubert Pamphlet caundo la castaña entró a su despacho y le señaló cordialmente un asiento vacío frente a su escritorio. Los otros dos asientos estaban ocupados por Kingsley y Roman Altair, los tres hombres con el rostro expectante. Hermione se sentó. –Pues bien, la situación es esta. Usted ha probado gran eficacia. Me parece que aún le falta experiencia- poco a poco, el rostro de Hermione se tensó en una repentina desesperanza. –Sin embargo...- Pamphlet hizo una pausa en la que miró a Kingsley y éste hizo un ligero asentimiento casi imperceptible –el Sr. Altair no tiene el menor reparo en el acuerdo. Sus propuestas, las de usted, señorita Granger, han sido llevadas hasta la cámara de los Altos en Australia... debo decir que esto es un logro tratándose de una asistente junior. Eso, lejos de quitarle méritos, los eleva-. Hizo otra pausa en la que sacó una pipa y la encendió. Dos bocanadas de humo después, continuó con un suspiro mientras le decía: -... y voy a lamentar mucho verla irse.

Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras miraba a los tres hombres por turnos.

-Eso... eso quiere decir...

Roman altair axtendió su mano hacia ella.

-Me complace decirle, Señorita Granger, que a partir del 30 de julio usted queda como asistente del Director del Departamento para la cooperación Mágica por los derechos en Australia.

* * *

¡No cabía en sí de gozo! Era increíble que, en vez de que su vida se fuera en picada, como lo creyó el primer día de enero, estuviera logrando tanto... eran tantas sus diversas satisfacciones que no tenía tiempo para lamentar su vida personal. Esto significaba tres cosas.

La primera, comenzaría su carrera.

La segunda, pondría tierra y mar entre Harry y ella.

Y la tercera, pero la más importante... regresaría al lado de sus padres... y no volvería nunca más.

Esa misma noche decidió beber unos tragos a su salud... pero lo haría sola. No había necesidad de compartir sus logros, sus ilusiones, sus anhelos y sus alivios con nadie.

No era como si los demás se fijaran en su persona.

Y no lo lamentaba. Ahora, más que nunca, tenía demasiada felicidad como para necesitar compartirla.

Hermione volvió al bar que había ido el día de San Valentín, sólo que esta vez llevaba un elegante traje sastre y su peinado tan pulcro como su maquillaje mientras bebía delicadamente su whisky "doble con cara de triple", como le dijo al barman, quien no la reconoció.

Se había sentado de nuevo frente a la barra mientras al fondo se escuchaba un rítmico jazz. Tuvo tal cambio en su actitud que incluso se atrevió a cruzar las piernas, lo que hizo que su falda subiera hasta la mitad de los muslos en medio de miradas indiscretas de otros clientes.

No le hacía falta platicar con nadie porque su cabeza estaba demasiado llena de ideas y planes como para poner atención a otra cosa que no fuera su bebida y la música.

Por alguna razón, el barman se sintió obligado a protegerla y si que ella se diera cuenta, lanzaba miradas asesinas a todo hombre que se acercara con intenciones de iniciar conversación... hasta que un hombre, al parecer un conocido del protector barman. Lo saludó cordialmente diciéndole que le sirviera lo de siempre... y el recién llegado se acercó a Hermione.

-Veo que todo ha mejorado, eh, Granger.

Y la voz le hizo levantar el rostro para encontrarse con los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy. La castaña le sonrió con tanta alegría que ambos se sorprendieron.

Y comenzaron una amena charla...

Pero, oh, destino!

Mientras Hermione le platicaba a Draco la promoción en el Ministerio, el rubio le abrió los brazos y la chica se lanzó a ellos, estrechándose en lo que parecía un abrazo demasiado privado... justo en el momento en que Harry, acompañado de Ron, Seamus y Neville miraban desde afuera.

De todas las reacciones de los muchachos, fue la de Harry la que nadie vio porque, aunque su rostro se había desfigurado por la evidente apatía hacia esa escena, en su interior era como si lo apuñalaran una y otra vez.

Los tres chicos alcanzaron a detener a Harry antes de que lograra entrar al bar, pero los verdes ojos estaban pendientes de Hermione... pudo notar la cercanía de ambos y el traje de la castaña, apenas poco más que las hojas de parra usadas por Eva, o eso pensaba con indignación. _'¿Cómo se atreve a tocarla? Que el maldito de Malfoy no intente siquiera en su piel porque le voy a romper cada hueso de su miserable cuerpo' _pero mientras pensaba esto, no pudo evitar que celos asesinos se apoderaran de él mientras los veía sostenerse las manos y sonreírse con alegría.

Una alegría de la que él no era partícipe.

Debía ser él, Harry, quien la estrechara de esa manera.

Solo Harry.

'_¿Qué significa esto?'_pero Harry no quería ni pensarlo ni saberlo.

-¡Contrólate, Harry!- Ron gruñó entre dientes mientras sometían al ojiverde por la fuerza. –No vas a ganar nada entrando para armar un escándalo.

Pero Harry no lo escuchaba. Estaba herido tan profundamente...

Y como ya no sabían qué hacer para contenerlo, lo arrastraron hasta el callejón contiguo y Ron sacó su varita

-¡Desmaius!

Y Harry ya no supo más.

Hermione y Draco ni siquiera se enteraron de lo sucedido. El rubio estaba tranquilo de saber que la cataña lograría su cometido y pudo compartir alegría con ella, algo que jamás fue capaz de hacer con nadie.

Tanto así, que le dijo su propio logro.

Draco le platicaba que por fin parecía que alguien lo quería tal y como era cuando se interrumpió porque escuchó que una persona le llamaba. Hermione volteó hacia la entrada del bar y vio a una hermosa chica que sonreía en dirección a Draco.

Con la boca completamente abierta de asombro, vio a Draco acercarse a la chica y tomó su mano para llevarla a donde estaba la castaña.

-Hermione, te presento a Emily Burgos... mi prometida- y automáticamente, la castaña miró la mano de la joven donde había un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Sacó un chicllido mientras daba pequeños saltitos y abrazaba a Emily y ésta le devolvía el abrazo sonriendo.

Hermione podía darse cuenta de que la alegría de Draco era más que eso: tenía dicha en todo el rostro y el brillo en sus ojos era uno que nunca creyó ver algún día en el rubio. Y la joven... bueno, parecía refulgir de emoción.

La castaña se fue poco después, sintiendo que la pareja querría tiempo para estar tranquilamente bebiendo, sin importar que le pidieran quedarse un rato más. Emily le agradó y algo le decía que fue gracias a ella que Draco había cambiado en todos aspectos. Por supuesto, hicieron planes para verse más seguido.

Se alegró por él porque, a fin de cuentas, quizá ésa era su verdadera personalidad pero bajo el yugo de su padre y la influencia de Voldemort, no podía haber sido de otra manera.

Parecía que cada vez pasaban más cosas buenas.

Para ella, el día no pudo ser más perfecto.

Pero solo para ella.

* * *

Ya solo faltaba una semana para irse y ya tenía la mayor parte de sus cosas empacadas. Días antes viajó a Sydney vía flu para que el asistente de Roman Altair, Jacob Mansen, le mostrara el departamento que ocuparía justo en el centro de la ciudad, y aprovechó para llevarse más de la mitad de sus pertenencias.

Pero Padma y Hannah no sabían nada aún.

De hecho, eran pocos los que tenían conocimiento de que Hermione se iba, mayormente porque Kingsley no quería hacer público el asunto por no crear disputas entre los que llevaban más tiempo en puestos parecidos en el Ministerio; Hermione no tuvo ningún inconveniente. Es más, pidió que ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix o variantes –en especial sus excompañeros de Hogwarts- tuvieran conocimiento del asunto. Cuando Kingsley le preguntó la razón, a Hermione no le quedó más remedio que decirle que tuvo problemas tan fuertes con Harry y Ginny que su amistad se había roto irreparablemente.

-Pues deberías decirles que te vas- y cuando Hermione ya iba a alegar, Kingsley la apaciguó levantando las manos en derrota -... pero es tu elección. Eres lo bastante madura para saber qué hacer, pero ¿y si me preguntan por ti? Harry querrá saber...

-El está muy ocupado con sus asuntos- Hermione evitó decir la palabra "boda" porque cada vez que salía de sus labios era como sacar con ello un trozo de su alma –y te agradecería, Kingsley, que no dijeras nada en caso de que alguien más te pregunte. Puedes decir que renuncié, que me di de baja, que encontré un mejor empleo en Alemania... lo dejo a tu criterio.

-Sabes que no va a ser tan fácil darles la vuelta. Van a insistir.

-Quizá sí, pero por algo eres Ministro, ¿o no? Te puedes dar el lujo de no responder cosas tan triviales como el paradero de una simple servidora pública.

Y no hubo poder que la disuadiera.

* * *

Era lunes, pero Hermione tenía vacaciones –muy merecidas, por cierto- y le inquietaba que todavía no le hubiera revelado a Hannah y a Padma su próxima partida.

Era de noche y acababa de regresar de casa de la Profesora McGonagall. Había hecho cita con ella para platicar y aprovechó para confiarle todo... o casi todo, porque no le dijo nada acerca de lo que sentía por el amigo que ya no era su amigo, el hombre que amaba con una profundidad tal que a veces deseaba no haberlo conocido por el dolor que le generaba.

Pero McGonagall era demasiado astuta y aunque no dio voz a sus sospechas, era evidente para la chica que su exprofesora sabía más de lo que decía. Empero, felicitó a Hermione por avanzar tanto en tan poco tiempo diciendo: "siempre supe que llegarías muy lejos. Slughorn nunca se equivoca". Y aunque no estuvo de acuerdo con guardar el secreto de su partida, lo hizo porque la lealtad de la mujer era más grande que cualquier suposición, y respetaba a Hermione y sus decisiones. Si la castaña pensaba que eso era lo mejor, no lo pondría en duda.

Así, ya en la sala de su departamento, esperó a Hannah y Padma con una estupenda cena... pero no ahí. Las invitó a un excelente restaurante en la parte muggle de Londres y cuando las chicas llegaron se sorprendieron... pero la verdadera sorpresa se las dio cuando pasaron al postre.

Primero les dijo que su curso de acción empezó desde que llegó al Ministerio, donde ya había formado un plan. Su incursión, con una pequeña ayuda de Kingsley para acomodarla y sus extensos estudios le dieron la oportunidad de concretar propuestas que le llevaron casi un año entero terminar. Pero el golpe de suerte cuando viajó con su jefe al Congreso en Bulgaria fue la catapulta de su éxito al conocer a Roman Altair... les siguió contando hasta que llegó a la parte donde le anunciaron que sa trasladaría a Australia como asistente emisaria permanente.

Obviamente las chicas experimentaron sentimientos encontrados. Les daba gusto saber cuán alto podía llegar y la felicidad que un logro como ese suponía para Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo les dolía –y se lo dijeron no sin reproches- que no les hubiera dicho nada desde un principio y que tan acostumbradas estaban a su cálida y agradable compañía que verla partir las dejaría con un hueco imposible de llenar.

Las tres chicas no pudieron evitar las lágrimas que salían copiosamente.

-No es justo, Hermione- reprochó Hannah -¿Y nosotras?

-seguiremos en contacto- tomó las manos de ambas chicas –yo también voy a extrañarlas, pero debo irme. Les prometo que vendré a visitarlas y si quieren ir, allá tendrán un techo seguro.

-¡Oh, Hermione! Te vamos a extrañar- y Padma se levantó de su silla para abrazar a la chica. Hannah hizo lo mismo y, como si un rayo de luz le hubiera dado de lleno en la cara, se separó.

-Pero no te vas a ir así como así. Nos debes una salida, Hermione- Hannah se secaba las lágrimas sin dejar de ver a la castaña. –Te vas a ir el sábado, ¿no?- Hermione asintió –Pues entonces el viernes tienes una cita con nosotras.

Pero Hermione ni se imaginaba lo que ese día sería para ella.

Padma salió temprano de San Mungo el viernes y se concentró en arreglar a Hermione para la salida. Hannah, sin embargo, no estaba ahí y la castaña preguntó a su morena amiga el paradero de la rubia, a lo cual obtuvo un "ya lo verás". Y a las siete de la noche, ya estaban afuera de un antro muggle en Londres.

El cadenero las vio llegar y les hizo un ademán para que se acercaran... y así lo hicieron, pero Hermione tenía cierta reserva. Y pasaron ante las protestas de los que llevaban rato haciendo fila; la castaña preguntándose porqué le hacían eso a los que querían entrar a divertirse.

El lugar, al principio era tenebrosamente oscura con sus focos negros en el suelo que hacían al color blanco adquirir un misterioso color lavanda fosforescente que les guiaba el camino mientras la alborotadora música las hacía presa.

Padma la llevaba de la mano y cuando cruzaron un segundo umbral, Hermione pudo ver un enorme lugar con luces multicolores, una ligera capa de humo y muchos jóvenes bailando, pero la morena no se detuvo sino que la guió hacia unas escaleras abajo para, Hermione creyó, integrarse a la multitud.

Pero Padma la llevó más lejos.

Al fondo del antro había, todavía, otro umbral que separaba el bullicio de otro: era un salón donde muchos de sus conocidos estaban. Hermione abrió tanto la boca que cualquiera pensaría que estaba a punto de gritar. Su llegada no sorprendió a los presentes sino que la saludaron como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, los hermanos Creeve, Parvati y otros más de otras casas estaban ahí y, asustada, encontró en la multitud a Ron y Luna, quienes se acercaron para saludarla.

En cuanto pudo zafarse de ellos, cogió a Padma de un brazo y se la llevó a un rincón.

-¿Por qué les dijiste?- gritó Hermione para hacerse escuchar en medio del ruido.

-Hannah y yo no les dijimos nada. Los invitamos a pasar un rato agradable pero nadie sabe porqué, ni siquiera se lo imaginan. Ellos creen que lo hicimos porque estás de vacaciones y queríamos divertirnos. Eso es todo.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, y se pudo integrar a la diversión.

* * *

Harry acababa de llegar de visitar la Madriguera cuando Ron y Luna iban de salida. El ojiverde les preguntó a dónde se dirigían, pero el pelirrojo no supo contestar. El día anterior, Padma lo abordó para decirle que fueran al dichoso antro, pero que no podían ir ni Harry ni Ginny porque era para celebrar las vacaciones de Hermione y, después de lo ocurrido con ellos, era mejor que no estuvieran cerca. Cuando Ron le dijo que si Harry y su hermana no iban, pues tampoco él; Padma se encogió de hombros: "como quieras, pero si cambias de opinión, eres bienvenido y Luna también".

-Vamos a cenar... con mi suegro-. Luna miró a Ron parpadeando como si no hubiera entendido y Harry supo que había algo que no le estaba diciendo. Antes de que Ron y su enorme bocota lo metieran en problemas, el pelirrojo le dijo: -Voy a regresar tarde- y se fueron.

Cuando Harry escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, subió hasta su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Desde el día en que vio a Hermione en los brazos de Malfoy dejó de ser el mismo... y ahora no dejaba de pensar en ella... y en los problemas que llevaba acarreando desde que Harry le hizo una escena en la propia habitación de la chica.

Desde entonces, su relación con Ginny decreció.

Harry no entendía cómo, de la inmensa dicha, había caído en el más grande arrepentimiento y al parecer lo mismo iba para Ginny. El ojiverde había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses que francamente hubo momentos en los que se preguntaba si había sido buena idea aceptar la propuesta de Harry tan pronto.

Quizá habían necesitado más tiempo para hacer crecer su relación...

Justamente esa tarde, Harry y Ginny se citaron cerca de la madriguera... y la chica habló con él. Ginny, por supuesto, lloró- el acuerdo fue de ambos porque se dieron cuenta de que, desde que decidieron casarse, su relación dejó de tener sentido, como si hubieran despertado en la realidad.

Para la pelirroja fue como abrir los ojos.

Para Harry fue un gran alivio.

El chico, si se veía abatido, no era tanto por haber terminado con Ginny – y para ser honesto consigo mismo, casi sintió que los grilletes invisibles de su conciencia, que llevaba a los tobillos y no sabía que existían, desaparecieron-, sino por lo que seguía después de eso. Estaban rompiendo el compromiso a una semana de la boda, y ya le parecía escuchar a la gente murmurar y la noticia en las primera plana de El Profeta. Harry llevó las manos al rostro en una inmensa apatía y frustración... y sin embargo, el pensamiento de Hermione era lo único que le devolvía algo que, no se había percatado, perdió en el camino.

Emoción.

Con tristeza, recordó que Hermione le dijo que desapareciera de su vida y no se le acercara nunca más. Casi podía escuchar su voz nuevamente, como si la tuviera en la misma habitación en ese momento... sus palabras haciendo eco en las paredes de su cráneo.

Y ahora supo lo que había perdido.

_

* * *

_

'Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esta... ¿liberación? Sí. Esa era la palabra: liberación'.

Aunque tuvo muchas oportunidades de divertirse como en ese momento, casi nunca las aprovechó. Estaba demasiado ocupada luchando por avanzar.

Y la espera valió la pena.

Todos los presentes parecían divertirse tanto como ella. Hacía demasiado tiempo que tomó responsabilidades adultas sin darse un respiro a disfrutar plenamente de su juventud impetuosa... y llena de hormonas ansiosas.

No podía creer que, ya casi a las once, hubiera un recién llegado y al verlo aparecer el estómago se le retorció: Cormac McLaggen entró y no dio un paso más hasta encontrar su mirada a Hermione. La castaña pudo notar que los azules ojos del chico tenían una mirada predadora y era evidente que el Quidditch mejoró su aspecto, de un muchacho fuerte, a un hombre corpulento... y recordó que, alguna vez, Cormac la seguía como perrito faldero.

Y pensó: _'¿Por qué no?'_

-Ya deja de mirarlos, Ron- reprendió Luna quien, desde que Cormac y Hermione empezaron a beber y bailar, casi no dejó de vigilarlos.

-No puedo, Luna- le espetó a la rubia sin despegar la vista de los dos jóvenes en medio del tumulto bailando sugestivamente. –McLaggen tiene sucias intenciones, estoy seguro. No voy a permitir que se enrede con él.

Luna suspiró. Ella estaba segura de que Ron había dejado atrás su capricho adolescente por Hermione, pero los instintos fraternales eran difíciles de borrar. Eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

Lo que le molestaba es que no dejara a Hermione hacer lo que se le diera la gana. No era como si la castaña fuera irresponsable... a menos que lo hiciera a propósito y Luna se imaginaba porqué.

-con tu actitud vas a hacer que se enoje contigo así como hizo con Harry-. Pero Ron no le hizo caso a su novia y ésta tuvo que recurrir a otro argumento a sabiendas de que esto podía tener consecuencias. -¿No te das cuenta de que Hermione se está desquitando de él?

Y esto sí funcionó.

-¿A que te refieres?- Ron la miraba ceñudo, comprendiendo que algo no estaba bien. -¿De quién se desquita?

-De Harry.

-No te entiendo...- y Ron se quedó inmóvil como si apenas lograra comprender algo que durante mucho tiempo estuvo flotando en su neblinosa mente. Los azules ojos del chico se abrieron en comprensión y Luna supo en ese momento que ya era demasiado tarde... Ron lo supo también.

El muchacho se llevó a Luna a un rincón, donde la acorraló y cualquiera hubiera pensado que deseaban estar apartados para intimar un poco.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

-Me estás diciendo- Ron hizo una pausa para cerciorarse de que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos -... que Hermione está enamorada de Harry?

Luna sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo sabía que los creepeens que le ponen a las bebidas energéticas te atontan.

-Los ¿qué?- Ron sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. –No sé lo que es esa cosa que dices, pero... Hermione... no, no lo creo... pero parece tan...

-¿Evidente?- terminó Luna.

Pero Ron suspiró.

-Sí... pobre Hermione. Harry está a punto de casarse con Ginny, y él... bueno, él nunca la ha visto de esa forma. Él mismo me lo dijo.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Pues fue poco antes de la batalla en Hogwarts...

-Hace demasiado tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

Ron se llevó las manos al rostro comprendiendo porqué no funcionó su relación con Hermione; y él creyendo que era porque ella prefería perderse en los libros. El pelirrojo suspiró otra vez y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para, literalmente, jalarse el cabello con impotencia.

Cuando volteó una vez más para buscar con la mirada, Hermione no estaba bailando, ni sentada en un sillón, ni en la barra bebiendo...

... y McLaggen tampoco.

* * *

... y así, Hermione recordó la velada con una sonrisa irónica.

Por eso no había reconocido, al principio, ni el armario, ni la cama, ni la habitación.

Cormac y ella estaban bastante tomados, pero no lo suficiente como para ignorar lo que hacían... al menos ella. El chico le susurró al, oído "vamos a un lugar donde no nos molesten". Su tono tenía tanta sensualidad que Hermione solo tuvo un momento de duda, pero ya se había hartado de mojigaterías.

Y la llevó a un apartado hotel... la castaña se preguntaba cuántas veces había ido McLaggen a ese lugar, aunque sinceramente le importaba un pepino.

Apenas habían podido salir del ascensor cuando los arrumacos se hacían más candentes y difícilmente pudieron abrir la puerta de la habitación; tan pronto como lo hicieron, comenzaron a desvestirse. A Hermione le asombraba la dedicación que el chico le daba a su alterado cuerpo; no era salvaje, pero con una pasmosa delicadeza pudo quitarle la rompa sin lastimarla y con gran rapidez... cuando llegó la hora de quitarle el sostén y la tanga –porque, por alguna razón, la chica sintió que sus pantaletas normales ya no iban _a doc_ con su cuerpo-, el chico usó boca y dientes que inspiraron en ella una sensualidad que nunca había sentido... sería porque no tenía ni la base teórica por falta total de experiencia; Cormac parecía saber lo que hacía... y lo hacía bastante bien.

Cormac saboreó sus pechos con un entusiasmo divino mientras Hermione se preguntaba porqué carajos no se había dejado arrastrar antes. La chica podía sentir su dorso y brazos atraparla en la cama, y sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Estaba tan compenetrada en sentir los labios del muchacho acomodarse sobre ella, pero ahora con lentitud...

... y Hermione abrió sus piernas para él mientras el chico recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica...

... y la castaña lo escuchó roncar.

Cormac McLaggen, seductor, ebrio, con una semi erección, se había quedado dormido!

¡Se quedó dormido sobre ella!

¡No lo podía creer!

Todo el entusiasmo que estaba experimentando se disipó tan pronto que se preguntó qué hacía ella ahí. Lentamente, para no perturbar su sueño, se movió con suavidad para quitárselo de encima, cogió la sábana y, acostándose de modo que le diera la espalda, los tapó a ambos y casi de inmediato se durmió ella también.

Y recordar lo sucedido casi la hacía reír, aunque se contentó con sonreír. Le hacía bastante gracia; supuso que quizá se hubiera arrepentido si se hubiera consumado.

Cuando Hermione se fue, McLaggen seguía dormido.

Al llegar a su departamento, Padma y Hannah la estaban esperando sentadas en el comedor... junto con Ron y Luna. El pelirrojo se veía furioso y se levantó para aproximarse a ella.

-¿Se puede saber en dónde estuviste toda la maldita noche?- ladró Ron inclinándose lo suficiente para que los ojos de ambos estuvieran al mismo nivel y Hermione lo miró ceñuda –Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti. ¿Ya viste la hora que es?

-¿La... la hora?- miró a Hannah y a Padma que le señalaron el reloj detrás de ella y, la castaña se percató de las manecillas y ahogó un grito. -¡Merlín resucitado!- gritó Hermione quien hasta ese momento no parecía muy despierta. -¡Ya son las once!

Y ella tenía que estar a las doce en el aeropuerto.

Por supuesto que Ron no lo sabía, pero torciendo la boca, creyó que estaba haciendo conciente a su amiga de que los tenía en ascuas. El pelirrojo cogió de los brazos a la chica y casi podía jurar que estuvo a punto de sacudirla.

-¿Te... te acostaste con McLaggen?- Hermione lo miró sin comprenderlo. Lo único que quería era apresurarse. –Respóndeme, Hermione.

Hermione parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza.

-Y si así fuera... ¿qué? ¿piensas regañarme?

Ron abrió tanto los ojos que Hermione juró que se le saldrían de sus cuencas.

-No puedo creerlo... no de ti. Ese tipo es un bastardo gigoló. Creí que tenías sentido común.

-Bueno, pues sí me acosté con él. Ahora ¿ya podrías soltarme? Todavía tengo muchas cosas por hacer- y Ron soltó sus brazos. Luna estaba mirando a la castaña, como si la analizara, pero el pelirrojo dejó su furia y repentinamente la miró con desaprobación.

-Me decepcionas, Hermione- cogió la mano de Luna y salieron de ahí. La castaña suspiró y al instante se acordó del vuelo que tenía que tomar.

Hannah y Padma le ayudaron a coger un par de maletas, tomaron el boleto de avión y se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en el punto permitido más cercano al aeropuerto de Londres y en el camino las chicas la interrogaron asombradas de que pudiera haberse acostado con McLaggen, pero Hermione empezó a reír tanto que las chicas se miraron confundidas.

-Sí me acosté con él, pero no tuvimos relaciones, si es eso a lo que se refieren...- y brevemente les contó lo sucedido. –Sigo tan virgen como el día en que nací. Mi himen está intacto.

Al llegar a las salidas internacionales, Draco y Emily estaban ahí, y Padma y Hannah no lo podían creer. Tuvieron que despecirse rápidamente mientras Hermione entregaba su equipaje y sus documentos son la recepcionista de la compañía de aviación. Se dieron breves abrazos con lágrimas de las chicas mientras Malfoy miraba a Hermione con una suave sonrisa y un "pronto te avisaremos la fecha... y tienes que estar ahí".

Y Hermione se fue.

Ella iba camino a su destino final cuando en la madriguera estalló la bomba...

Ron salió de la Madriguera, con Luna tras de él, mientras decía incoherencias. Estaba trabado de furia.

Molly y Arthur, al igual que el resto de la familia, estaban tan sorprendidos como consternados que hablar fue lo último que podían hacer.

Nadie cuestionó la decisión de Harry y Ginny.

La tensión se levantó en la sala de la Madriguera y empezó a sofocar a Harry como si las paredes lo fuesen a aplastar, así que con un "lo siento", se disculpó y se fue directo al callejón Diagon.

Ron seguramente estaba furioso así que Harry supuso que era mejor esperar a que se le bajara un poco el malhumor y fue hasta el bar de Tom, donde bebió una copa de whisky de fuego sin saber qué haría de su vida a partir de ese momento, sin imaginar que estaba justo en el lugar correcto para enterarse...

Pensó que talvez era hora de ir a disculparse con Hermione... aunque quizá la chica lo mandara al diablo, pero tenía que intentarlo. La quería de vuelta en su vida, pedirle perdón de rodillas y suplicarle que no lo privara de su cariño... y entonces le diría la frase que antes le había dicho a Ginny pero que, sin pensarlo, salía de su boca sin ningún sentido.

_'¿Cómo pude ser tan imbecil?'_

tristemente recordó que Draco Malfoy estaba muy junto a ella la vez que los vio en ese bar. 'No puedo... no puedo ni imaginarlos juntos, pero ese día... se veían tan felices...'

Y maldijo su suerte... una y otra vez.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, escuchó una varonil voz que hablaba en cuchicheos... una risita maliciosa... y luego una exclamación de otra voz y Harry pudo darse cuenta de quienes eran.

En el momento que el ojiverde volteaba a ver hacia el rincón de donde provenían los ruidos, Cormac McLaggen y Draco Malfoy se ponían de pié mirándose con odio mutuo. Ésta era la oportunidad para romperle su madre a Malfoy.

Y rápidamente se acercó a ellos mientras la discusión se desarrollaba, pero ninguno lo sintió acercarse:

-¡Eres un cretino, McLaggen!

-¿Tienes envidia, Malfoy? Lo que pasa es que no te gusta oír que te quité una chica... pero es que ese cuerpo estaba delicioso- y para mayor énfasis. McLaggen se chupó los dedos –y ella era seda en mis manos.

Y Malfoy cogió la camisa de McLaggen con los puños.

Harry intervino para separarlos y obligó a Malfoy a soltar al otro.

-¡Hey! ¡Déjalo, Malfoy!- ojos verdes y grises se miraron directamente, pero mientras los de Harry eran de irritación, los de Malfoy tenían total incredulidad.

-Sí, Malfoy- espetó McLaggen levantando un poco la frente, con orgullo. –No tiene sentido que pelees por una chica que nunca fue ni será tuya.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices. Yo ya tengo una prometida- y levantó la mano izquierda para mostrar el anillo.

En ese instante, Harry sintió que el corazón se le iba al suelo. 'Eso quiere decir... que Malfoy y Hermione... oh, no...'

Imaginó que por eso los encontró ese día tan radiantes de felicidad en el bar muggle. ¿Cómo pudo ser que Hermione se enamorara de alguien que toda su vida le llamó sangresucia? Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido al no darse cuenta antes! Fue por eso que Hermione se había apartado de él... ¿y Harry nunca se dio cuenta? ¿de verdad estaba tan ciego?

¡Y él la amaba como un condenado!

-Por favor, Malfoy- replicó ;McLaggen con burla. –Eso no te detiene para seguir "pollitas"... así las llamabas cuando estabas en Hogwarts, ¿o no? Pero ésta se te escapó viva... y terminó en mis brazos.

Pero Draco Malfoy sacudió la cabeza lentamente, como si le diera pena ajena.

-Síguete engañando, McLaggen. Sólo tu te crees tus fantasías... pero se que no fue así.

Harry sólo seguía escuchando pero no encontraba sentido a las palabras que intercambiaban.

-Pero ya fue mía...- y miró de reojo a Harry. Esto extrañó al ojiverde. Malfoy sacó una mueca y miró directamente a McLaggen.

-Quiero ver que te atrevas a decir lo mismo delante de Potter... si es que tienes el valor.

-JA!- bufó McLaggen y se llevó las manos a la cintura –pero si Potter está por casarse con Ginebra Weasley, ¿qué más le da? Hasta donde yo sé ni siquiera se hablan-. Harry los miraba interactuar sin entender una sola palabra. –Lo que no entiendo, es tu interés en que Potter sepa que andabas detrás de Hermione Granger.

-Te estás acercando, McLaggen...- dijo Malfoy amenazador mientras cerraba los puños.

-Si lo prefieres, yo le digo...- y McLaggen miró directo a Harry. -¿No lo sabías, Potter?

-¿Saber, qué?

-Pues que Malfoy está celoso porque perdió a tu amiga... ¿o debo decir "ex" amiga?- cuando Harry lo miró sin comprenderlo, Malfoy intervino.

-Todo lo contrario. Hermione Granger y yo hicimos las paces. Es una persona muy agradable e inteligente... tan es así que no importa lo que digas o pienses de mí, pero más vale que a ella la respetes. No merece que la traten así... y menos aún que tires su reputación por los suelos.

-Te aseguro, Malfoy, que ella sola se tiró... pero a la cama... conmigo... anoche- McLaggen dijo las últimas palabras lenta y firmemente para que surtieran efecto, la cólera de Harry ya estaba llegando a punto de ebullición. Empero, McLaggen estaba tan satisfecho de sí mismo que continuó, ahora, con un murmullo que solo los tres alcanzaron a escuchar -... y sólo para que sepas que te quedaste con las ganas, te voy a decir esto: todo su cuerpo sabe a miel.

Harry y Malfoy se abalanzaron hacia McLaggen con los puños cerrados.

Y terminaron en San Mungo.

Como Ginny estaba en la madriguera, no se enteraron ni ella ni el resto de los Weasley... excepto Ron. El chico acababa de dejar a Luna en su casa con su padre después de pasar un buen rato mascullando que "los líos simplemente estaban a la orden del día y que en una de esas me largo para siempre". Regresó a Grimmauld pero no encontró a Harry; Kreacher le dijo que había salido en la mañana y no había vuelto, y como Ron no pasó la noche allí, sólo lo vio en la Madriguera cuando él y Ginny anunciaron la cancelación de la boda. Así que el pelirrojo fue a Diagon Alley y escuchó alboroto en el bar de Tom, a tres locales de distancia mientras veía por fuera el aparador de Madame Malkin, y como todos los otros curiosos que se acercaron, también fue hasta el bar para ver que un corro de presentes hacía una barrera humana. Cuando escuchó "detente ya, Potter", al pelirrojo empezó a hervirle la sangre y, a empujones y codazos, apartó a los observadores sólo para encontrar que tanto Harry como Malfoy le daban una soberana paliza a Cormac McLaggen... y se dio cuenta de que algo grave tuvo que haber sucedido para que su amigo se portara tan violento.

Sujetó a Harry mientras otro que se acercó rápidamente de quién sabe dónde, hizo lo propio con Draco Malfoy: era Zabini.

Pero Harry y Draco forcejeaban contra ellos para seguir vapuleando al fornido Cormac, que estaba gimoteando en el suelo con la cara completamente ensangrentada.

La cosa no acabó nada bien.

Después de que se llevaron a los tres muchachos a San Mungo, dos aurores llegaron para levantar testimonio de los hechos y levantar cargos contra los que resultaran responsables, pero McLaggen estaba inconsciente y, por el momento, sólo levantaron la declaración de los medimagos que lo atendían –aunque ninguno parecía querer culpar a Harry por respeto a sus hazañas-, y de Harry y Draco que, por la fuerza, tuvieron que apartarlos en otro consultorio cuando, de nuevo, los chicos atentaron lanzarse de nuevo sobre el magullado e inconsciente cuerpo de McLaggen.

Padma y otro medimago, Jonas McKelly, se encargaron de atender las magulladuras de Harry y Draco mientras Ron estaba ahí en silencio sin mediar palabra.

Cuando McKelly consideró que sus heridas estaban completamente tratadas, dejó a los muchachos bajo la supervisión de Padma, ordenando que permanecieran ahí hasta que los aurores decidieran lo que harían con ellos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Harry?- preguntó Padma mientras le daba los últimos toques con su varita a Harry en las costillas. Él y Draco tuvieron que quitarse las camisas para que los revisaran cuando, al moverse, respingaban como si les dieran un pinchazo. A pesar de que el asunto fue dos vs uno, McLaggen pudo ponerles unas buenas patadas y puñetazos ahí donde pudiera alcanzar.

Harry siseó de dolor mientras una sensación caliente le recorrió el costado izquierdo cuando Padma colocó su varita sobre los huesos rotos que ya estaban reformándose junto con los lastimados tejidos, y el chico sentía la carne tierna. Luego miró a Draco Malfoy, pero éste estaba, al igual que él, sentado en una cama; el rubio miraba hacia la ventana que tenían a su lado, apenas parpadeando.

-No... no estoy seguro...- y lentamente les contó lo que había presenciado y escuchado, mirando de vez en cuando a Malfoy, pero éste hizo caso omiso de lo que decía. Mientras, el rostro de Ron pasaba, de un color pálido a un rojo vivo al escuchar el relato y todo lo que la situación provocó en Harry.

Pero Padma soltó la varita para llevarse las manos a la boca y ella y Ron se miraron a los ojos; él con reproche pero la chica... bueno, al principio parecía escandalizada aunque, por más que intentaba evitarlo, no pudo dejar de reír, primero discretamente hasta que la risita se hizo burbujeante y terminó con unas risotadas tan divertidas, que los tres muchachos –sí, también Draco- la miraron indignados.

-No le veo la gracia, Patil- gruñó lentamente Draco.

-Esto no es un chiste, Padma- espetó Harry furioso -¿no te enoja? Hermione es tu amiga, pero sólo te ríes de que la humillen.

Pero Padma no podías dejar de reír. Era simplemente tan... hilarante. Porque no sólo se dio cuenta de que, si ellos supieran lo mismo que ella, se reirían igual, sino que, además, descubrió que Harry estaba experimentando unos celos devastadores... y sin embargo, recordó que él estaba a punto de casarse y Hermione se había ido de Gran Bretaña... terminó de reír y cruzó miradas con Malfoy, ambos con desazón.

Padma suspiró.

-Esto no le va a gustar a Hermione si se entera- les dijo la chica. –Debieron dejarlo seguir diciendo sus estupideces porque a ella no le afecta. Se los aseguro-. Se inclinó a coger su varita del suelo y al incorporarse, se acercó a Malfoy. Suavemente le tocó el hombro derecho que tenía dislocado pero, ahora ya sólo era un malestar. -¿Cómo sucedió todo, Malfoy?

-Tenía poco que dejé a Emily en su casa- empezó a decir el rubio como si Padma le entendiera del todo mientras Harry y Ron cruzaban miradas asombradas porque al parecer sólo ellos ignoraban quién era Emily –y fui a comprar un nuevo ingrediente para la solución de cala. Pasé por una cerveza de mantequilla al bar de Tom cuando McLaggen y un grupo de idiotas me miraron en la barra y empezaron a reír. No dejaban de decir: "hey, Malfoy, a que no sabes que...?", pero como los ignoraba, empezaron a reír más-. El rubio sacudió la cabeza negativamente. –No tenía la intención de escuchar lo que dijeran. Después de lo de esta tarde...- y no dijo más sobre eso, sólo miró a Padma y ésta sintió señalándole que comprendía a lo que se refería, pero los otros muchachos se miraron de nuevo, esta vez, sospechando que algo les ocultaban –me sentí un poco solo y realmente deseé irme tan pronto como terminara la bebida. Y entonces McLaggen dijo, y lo repito textual: "¿qué se siente ser un perdedor, Malfoy? Yo gané algo que jamás pudiste tener... nada más y nada menos que a Granger".

Los ojos de Harry y Ron se encendieron mientras Padma estaba inmóvil con los castaños ojos fijos en los grises de Draco, como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos.

-¿Y luego?- preguntó Padma suavemente.

'_¿Cómo pueden tratar con tanta benevolencia a este idiota?'_ pensó Harry, pero dejó que el chico continuara.

-Me acerqué a ellos... sólo eran McLaggen y otros dos. El imbécil les dijo que nos dejaran hablar en privado y empezó a preguntar porqué si andaba detrás de Hermione, no había ido anoche al antro al que fueron todos los demás.

Harry miró a Ron de nuevo, pero éste desvió la mirada a otro lado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. El ojiverde ahora supo porqué la noche anterior se había ido tan extrañamente. Hicieron una reunión y no lo habían invitado... ¡Ni siquiera su mejor amigo!

Y Draco continuó.

-Yo le dije muy claro que ella y yo sólo éramos amigos, pero se burló de que ni siquiera fuera invitado... ¿hicieron una reunión?

Avergonzada, Padma asintió pero no se atrevió a ver a Harry.

-No sabía dónde localizarte... lo siento.

-Bah! Eso no me importa. Lo mas seguro es que mi presencia no fuera grata para nadie- hizo una pausa donde respiró hondo y continuó. Ni un momento dejó de mirar a Padma. –Entonces me dio las gracias por no haber ido porque eso le dio la oportunidad de... "ver cumplidos sus deseos"- el tono sarcástico del chico era evidente en los oídos de los presentes, pero sólo Padma sonrió ligeramente –y me confesó que se la había llevado a un hotel mientras Weasley se distraía con su novia. Tuvo que esperar ese momento porque no dejaba de vigilarlos...- hizo otra pausa y miró directo a Ron -¿es eso cierto, Weasley?

Ron sostuvo la mirada de Malfoy pero terminó por agachar la cabeza mientras asentía.

-Eres un estúpido, Weasley- espetó Draco y Ron ni se atrevió a recriminarle. –No debiste permitirles estar solos. Creí que por los menos tu te preocupabas por ella ya que Potter no se dignó a...

-No me invitaron, Malfoy- se defendió Harry –no tenía ni idea de que estuvieran festejando.

-Sí, McLaggen mencionó algo, pero pensé que talvez Weasley sería lo suficientemente sensato como para... bah! No importa. El imbécil de McLaggen me dijo cómo habían llegado él y Hermione al hotel... y lo que estuvieron haciendo. Prefiero no decirles las cochinadas que explicó con lujo de detalle, y empecé a insultarlo. Cuando me dijo que Hermione era "una dulce tentación que pudo saborear en la cama" estuve a punto de romperle la cara... y Potter hizo acto de presencia para separarnos... lo demás ya lo saben.

-Supongo que estarías muy contrariado, Malfoy- reprochó Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama y se paraba frente al rubio -... diciendo ese tipo de cosas a tu... prometida- la última palabra salió con una ironía que no pasó desapercibida para nadie mientras señalaba el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Draco.

Pero éste también se levantó y se sostuvieron la mirada. Draco arrugaba el ceño incrédulo.

-Hermione no es mi "prometida", Harry "el asno" Potter. ¡Mi prometida se llama Emily Burgos, miserable tarado!

El ojiverde abrió los ojos tan sorprendido que no hizo nada más que mirar a Padma, como si buscara una confirmación.

Y la chica asintió mirando directo a sus verde ojos.

-¿Es cierto que Hermione terminó en un hotel con McLaggen?- preguntó Draco tan tranquilo como pudo y Padma torció los labios.

-Pues sí.

Los tres muchachos gruñeron al mismo tiempo maldiciendo en voz baja y la chica sólo negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces fue por eso que Hermione volvió al departamento hasta el mediodía?- espetó Ron poco más que contrariado y Padma asintió de nuevo. –Pensé que talvez Hermione sólo lo decía para desafiarme.

-¿Y fue por eso que no regresaste a la casa?- preguntó Harry cada vez más furioso -¿Sabías que los dos se habían ido y no me dijiste?-. Ron lo miró avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Debiste haberlos ignorado, Draco- Padma no parecía molesta. –Si ya sabías que McLaggen era un cretino, debiste dejarlo. Todavía no conoces bien a Hermione. ¿De verdad crees que ella dejaría que esto hubiera pasado? Realmente...- y Padma bufó, como si hubiera considerado mejor sus propias palabras. –Bueno, sinceramente ni yo la reconozco a veces. Ya me ha sorprendido antes- y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿qué es lo que sabes?- preguntó Harry porque se dio cuenta de que había más en todo esto.

-Lo que yo sepa o no, carece de importancia. Lo que verdaderamente importa es que Cormac McLaggen va a levantar cargos a menos que...-y la chica dio dos palmadas intempestivamente mientras el rostro se le iluminaba con una repentina alegría- ¡ya sé qué hacer!

Los muchachos la miraban sin creer que la chica pareciera tan feliz. Y sin decir otra cosa, salió de la habitación.

Una hora más tarde, los aurores entraron a la habitación y con un "ustedes disculpen" y "sentimos mucho la confusión, señor Potter", dejaron ir a Harry, Ron y Draco deseándoles que pasaran una buena noche.

Los tres muchachos salieron de ahí y no volvieron la mirada atrás.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Bueno... que les puedo decir? "fue un gusto?", "espero que les haya agradado?"... Y ustedes que dijeron: "ay, sòlo eso? no hay màs?", pues no, no hay màs...

jejejejejejeje

Les explicarè: este es un capìtulo. La versiòn que pensaba publicar tenìa un final diferente... algo desolador (còmo me encanta hacer eso, jeje), pero de plano no tuve el corazòn, en especial desde que estoy por terminar mi final alternativo de "Entre luz y sombras"... asì que decidì que este serìa ONE SHOT.

Sin embargo, les voy a dar una secuela (escuchen al fondo a los lectores haciendo "fiuuuuuu" y secàndose la frente por el susto de pensar que esto se quedarìa asì), no les digo cuando; los voy a dejar en suspenso, ...SOY MALVADAAAAAAAAAAA.

Ok, basta. La cosa es que me dejen un review.

Nos leemos luego. Sonrìan!

elenalunapotter


End file.
